The Ship
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: credit to the owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

"Hot star, Girls' Generation's Tiffany, reportedly dating the young CEO of Kim Corporations: Kim Taeyeon!"

Reporter: Hot Star, Girls Generation's Tiffany, reportedly dating the young CEO: Kim Taeyeon. It's said that they have been dating for over a month and that the paparazzi has shown various evidence to prove it.  
Tiffany was caught entering the building of Kim Corp. without anyone with her. But what really intrigues fans the most is that she has been caught not just once but twice; which has caused the scandal spread like wildfire.

So let's start with the other evidence shall we? The second one is: how the pair actually has many matching couple stuff like couple necklaces, couple shades, couple bags and even couple earrings! Because of this fans have predicted that the pair has been dating for a very long time, more than what the paparazzi originally speculated!  
Third one: the tattoos! In just this month alone, both girls have had small tattoos and netizens have discovered some similarity between the tattoos. During an Interview, way back in 2015, Tiffany said that she likes guys with tattoos and this only proves more about the dating news.  
The fourth one: although they don't follow each other on Instagram, fans have been speculating that the pair has been hinting about their relationship, posting photos with mystery captions to each other. Many fans believe that one of Tiffany's posts was definitely directed towards the CEO; the caption stating: [Stop being workaholic! I miss you midget!]  
This post was the strongest piece of evidence so far, considering the CEO is known for her workaholic behaviour and of course, her small height.  
However the evidence doesn't end there. As matter of fact, we have more! Just like how the CEO seldom posts on her Instagram account but on Tiffany's birthday, she surprisingly uploaded a picture of herself with a caption of: [Enjoy your day]. Although she didn't state who this post was directed to, the fans have predicted that it was for the famous celebrity and that this was the CEO's way of saying "Happy Birthday", how sweet!

While nothing has been confirmed yet, aside from the evidence that fans and the paparazzi have discovered, the whole country knows that Tiffany Hwang has been shipped and been involved in dating rumours with a lot of other celebrities before. Whether it's a man or woman, no one seems to be immune when it comes to her beauty and charm. However none of Tiffany's ships were real and never once has she been caught dating someone. In contrast to this, the young CEO has never been shipped before but has dated women and was not afraid to reveal her relationships in public. Aside from her family, passions and personality, Kim Taeyeon was known for her different preference and even confirmed it herself, stating that she likes girls, way back in 2013.  
So what can you (Netizens) say about this Dating rumour?

* * *

 _"T-Tiffany Who?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The young CEO reviewed the report that has been sent to her. Lazily flipping pages until someone knocked on her door causing her to turn towards the noise, and in walked a man in a suit that she recognised as one of her secretaries.

"Reporters…" says the man before Taeyeon could ask him of his purpose.

As if she had already expected this beforehand, a sigh escaped from her lips; indicating her dislike for the matter. "You think I give a fuck about them?" she hisses a little.

"But they wanted answers."

Taeyeon resumed reading the document in front of her as she answered idly. "Let them think what they want."

"S-so you won't deny it?"

"Denying won't make things less complicated. I know how the entertainment business works; they'll twist and manipulate the people who actually give a damn about them, they'll find a way to make things the way they want them to be." She lifts her head and met his scurrying eyes. "Therefore, I prefer to ignore them."

Someone opens, more like barge in into the office making the two turn their heads, seeing a tanned woman with her office suit attire wearing a grin on her face, Taeyeon couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Taeng!"

"Go away Yul" she states quickly. The woman's grin never falter though, as she sauntered her way to the desk, she looks down to the CEO who's pretending on not midning her presence, but then she realized that there was a man standing in front of them so she attentively gesture the man to leave.

"I'll talk to her." Yuri spoke to the man, the man nodded in relief and bowed to his CEO before leaving.

When the man left, Taeyeon lifted her head and put down the papers on the desk.

"There's nothing to talk about, Yul and whatever you're going to say, I am not and will not ever be interested in it and that's final."

"Chill babe, I'm not here for that." Yuri defended somewhat teasingly. She grins. "I'm just here because I just miss you."

"Fuck you." The response came out vaguely making Yuri laugh so hard. She approaches the young CEO who is looking at her with squiting eyes.  
"You sound like you haven't had sex in years, Taeng. Why so cranky?" Yuri approached Taeyeon's table and sat on top of it, pressing papers between the table and her butt causing the young CEO to lift her head and shoot her a look as if she's done something disrespectful.

And just like that nothing happened. Yuri gave her the sweetest smile she could muster up before she spoke. "Anyways, I love your outfit by the way. Who's your stylist?"

Taeyeon looked down to her attire and frowned. "This is my normal fashion… what are you talking about? Also please don't sit on my table; you're disrespecting the CEO."

The threat came out futile and Yuri laughed again, that kind of laugh that annoyed Taeyeon to death, ignoring her words as she made herself more comfortable sitting at the top of the desk. "I love this version of you, Taeng."

"You're fired."

"So sexy!"

"God damnit stop pissing me off! What do you want now?!"

"Chill! I'm just so happy to see you on the TV news! That really made my night." Yuri folded her arms over her chest and lifted her brows. "So Girls' Generation, huh?"

"I'm not saying this over and over again but whatever the fucking new is: I'm not going to give them what they want."

"Tiffany, huh?"

Taeyeon rolled her eyes. "I don't know her."

"She's sexy, Taeng. She's totally a catch. Man, how lucky are you to be linked with her?"

Taeyeon scoffed. "If anyone is lucky then it should be her. I am Kim Taeyeon, THE Kim Taeyeon, everyone kneels towards me whenever I say."

"You're so full of yourself but I like you that way, anyway, I know you're THE Kim Taeyeon and I'm not arguing you on that." Yuri resisted her urge to laugh, loving this side of the young and arrogant CEO she knows so well. "So you're not attracted to her? That news was totally false?"

"I'm not that shallow, Yul" Taeyeon leaned back into her chair and rolled her eyes. "This news came out of nowhere, seriously!"

"But there's evidence though."

Taeyeon shot her a glare. "You know better, Yul"

"And hey! This news is much more better than those horrible cases you had"

Taeyeon wasn't going to deny that, this news is harmless than any other news she had but being linked with a random girl out of the blue still pisses her off. She could not care about that girl, she care more to herself and herself only.

"I don't need fake news about me at all"

"Right..." Yuri agreed, nodding her head lightly. She stood up and headed towards the water dispenser to pour herself a glass of water. "Actually I'm a little thirsty. I practically had to fight my way through everyone out there. You should talk to the media; they're like zombies waiting for you out there."

"Ignore them."

"How can I ignore them when they're basically kneeling in front of me just to have a single word with them?" she poured water into her glass and instantly stopped doing so, realizing what she had just said to the latter. She slowly turned her head towards the CEO whose eyes are on her.

"You did what?"

Yuri fakes a laugh to surpress her nervousness. "It's just a plain interview, seriously."

"You didn't say anything funny… right, Yul?" Taeyeon suspiciously tilted her head.

"I-I didn't."

As if on cue, a big wide LED screen flashed into life signalling something that the CEO needed to look at. The wide screen showed a reporter holding a microphone standing outside the Kim's building, reporting updates about the dating rumour. The reporter said that instead of Taeyeon they had lined up an interview with someone that is close to her.

 ** _Reporter_** _: This is Kwon Yuri, everyone knows her to be very close with the young CEO and she is willing to be the one to answer the alleged dating on behalf of her best friend.  
 **Yuri** : Uhmm… hehe.  
 **Reporter** : So, Ms. Yuri, what can you tell us about the rumour? Did Ms. Kim actually tell you about it?  
 **Yuri** : Um… No, Taeyeon never really spoke to me about this.  
 **Reporter** : Oh, then what can you say?  
 **Yuri** : I couldn't say it's a lie either. They could have dated secretly without me even knowing. Taeyeon has been secretive to me these days, going out alone without telling me. *shrugs* And Tiffany is not so bad, they could have met secretly.  
 **Reporter** : So, you're saying that it's possible  
 **Yuri:** it's possible. Taeyeon's type is difenitely someone like Tiffany. *Smiles sweetly*_

 _Reporter: Whats makes you say that?_

 _Yuri: Oh, she likes girl with sexy eyesmile_

 _Reporter: Oh my god then they could've been real, for real?!_

 _Yuri: *Smiles knowingly with a wink*_

The interview ended.

 _Taeyeon sat there trying to process everything that she had just heard and witnessed. She stared blankly for a while until she fully realised what Yuri had just uttered during that interview._

 _"Kwon Yuri!" She stood up and shouted into the silence and Yuri was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

 ** _Reporter:_** _So Tipani-shi, you're telling us that the news about your dating rumour isn't true?  
 **Tiffany:** Yeah, I don't even know where it came from.  
 **Reporter:** But many fans have evidence to prove it.  
 **Tiffany:** They're just pure coincidences.  
 **Reporter:** We've also taken the CEO's side but she won't make any statement about you. She didn't deny nor did she confirm it. However one of her closest friends, Kwon Yuri, said that there was a possibility of it being true.  
 **Tiffany:** Ah yeah, I watched the interview.  
 **Reporter:** So what can you say about it?  
 **Tiffany:** I know of Ms. Kim Taeyeon. She's a public figure too and has a very well known family background but personally? I don't even know her, to be honest.  
 **Reporter:** But there are photos of you going in and out of the CEO's building, her building.  
 **Tiffany:** Oh yeah, about that…I might getting into trouble for saying that but that's because I'm currently contracted with their company, which supposedly a secret until a certain date. I happen to be modelling for them next year and that's obviously the reason why people are seeing me there more often.  
 **Reporter:** How about the couple stuff? What reason can you give us for that?  
 **Tiffany:** I don't know actually… maybe we have the same interests? Not sure about that either but I'm honestly telling the truth.  
 **Reporter:** How about the post?  
 **Tiffany:** What post?  
 **Reporter:** With that obvious caption saying: Don't be a workaholic! I miss you Midget!  
 **Tiffany:** Oh that… it's for someone I care about but it's definitely not for her, *she shakes her head* definitely not for her.  
 **Reporter:** I see… oh and last one: let's just say that you weren't really um, dating? Can you let us know what you think about her?  
 **Tiffany:** Um… I think she's okay but I don't feel anything other than that *shyly chuckles* I like men if you haven't noticed thus this surprised me because she's a woman but then again I have had dating rumours with both.  
 **Reporter:** Oh but you've seen her in person, right? I mean, you've been into her building!  
 **Tiffany:** Um… I saw her maybe a couple of weeks ago? I'm not sure about the exact date but it was during one of my visits to their company and I happened to see her there, walking past us.  
 **Reporter:** You didn't greet her or vice versa?  
 **Tiffany:** *cutely chuckles* No, I wasn't really aware of her presence until all of the employees bowed like this *demonstrates the 90 degree bowing*. I was confused in the moment but I bowed nonetheless. *she laughs*. That's when I realised that it was their CEO who was on her way to her office which meant she would walk right past us. All of us stayed like that until Ms. Kim was out of sight.  
 **Reporter:** It must be tiring to be in that position. *grimaces at the thought*_  
 ** _Tiffany:_** _*Laughs* Yes, I asked the employees the same question but they said they're all used to it.  
 **Reporter:** So… you really haven't properly talked to her, aside from a curt greeting?  
 **Tiffany:** We haven't and I don't think it will ever happen.  
 **Reporter:** Last question: what can you say about Ms. Taeyeon's bestfriend's statement? She said that you're difenitely the CEO's type.  
 **Tiffany:** Um… thank you?  
 **Reporter:** Err… just that?  
 **Tiffany:** I don't know what to say.  
 **Reporter:** Well, I think we have enough for now. Thank you for having this interview with us to clear up this rumour. We hope you have great success in the future!_

 _The news ended with Tiffany flashing her eye smile._

…

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Ms. Hwang."

* * *

It has been a week since the scandal of that false dating exploded and ever since then, netizen had never back down to normal. Tiffany could only roll her eyes everytime she sees flashes of photos of her and that CEO been photoshopped and practically made them look like they're together in one photo. But one thing that she finds herself cringing, that couple ships of the the fans name them, she was used of her name being connected with some other name, but this couple ship name won't be comfortable as she thought it would.

She knew she can't blame herself, but she can't blame her fans either, if anything that is said to be blame that's Taeyeon, for not wrapping things up and just talk to the media and deny about the scandal to get over it.

Tiffany has been link to a lot of celebrities, both boys and girls, but this is her first time that she has been ship to a person that has nothing to do in entertainment industry, she was a CEO of a most well-known company yes, but how could that young CEO and her even started? She only knew her as someone that is young on the business, her parents were very known and highly respected in Korea and the whole country had mourn over the death of her father, Mr. JaeMoon Kim, which issued for his daughter to step up and take the lead in their business despite of her young inoccent age.

She's known for being workaholic and her addiction to cars, the young billionaire who has passion for cars and her collection of it is beyond imaginable (Tiffany once read some article about it). Yes, she is insanely rich, their family owns a lot of lands estate in different part of the world and Kim Taeyeon is the only heir of those heritage.

But Kim Taeyeon has been a tons of scandal too for having a bad personality, she's been once reported for giving mass firing of her own employees that made the families of the victim protested in front of the CEO's building, which apparently, made a lot of commotion and made it to T.V News. Another scandal that Tiffany could remember about the young CEO was when she was found sleeping at the centre of the highway inside her car, got accused by the police for drunk driving, the offense immediately took action by her lawyers and Kim Taeyeon didn't even sent to the police station for an interview, her lawyers saves her ass and spoke on her behalf.

Money powers indeed.

"You're Fans are annoying Tiff" Jessica shakes her head, scrolling her phone. "I mean, our fans are annoying right now"

"Why?"

"They've been tagging me even though it content about your dating issues! It has nothing to do with me? Why would they tagged me?"

"They do tag all the members" Sunny commented, rolling her eyes.

"Which is kinda irritating" Jessica states. "Can I comment and says stop tagging me because its annoying? I'll add _please_ in the end just to sound polite"

"Sure and expect fan base to drop" Sunny sarcastically says. "And worst, we can't have come back next month"

"Let's try to understand them, they'll just so hype right now. I mean? Hello? One of Girls' Generation's member? Dating? That's Big!" Sooyoung chided.

That made Tiffany glared. "This dating issue is truly a false one, it's totally so random"

"Doesn't matter. It's still something that is worth for attention. Like hello there again, SNSD member? Tiffany? Dating? I'm shook!" Sooyoung strikes again.

It took Tiffany all her strength not to choke Sooyoung right there and then, she decided to take a deep breath and ignore her nagging friend and stay calm as possible.

"Out of the people though. Taeyeon? Really?" Hyoyeon spoke this time.

"I know right! That ship is seriously out of place!"

"I haven't even imagine you having this kind of ship"

"I don't get it why fans has been so work up on this"

"Me too. I mean... We're not even friends to begin with, we haven't been into a single frame not-edited-photo so how could fans keeps on shipping us?"

"Like what they claim, you two click" Sunny spoke with her mouth chewing foods. "I like the ship name though, Taeny, isn't that the most adorable couple name you heard so far?" she asked and everyone thought for it, some nodded in agreement, while Jessica rolls her eyes.

And Tiffany couldn't help but to inwardly flinch again, feeling bothered by just hearing the mentioned couple name she accidentally shared with that CEO who probably feels the same way.

"Please all of you quit mentioning that word, it's painfully makes me cringe" She literally curls her finger.

"Taeyeon is not bad though"

"What do you mean not bad? She's beyond bad you know" It was Hyoyeon who argued this time, making Tiffany sigh in relief that someone was not seeing this news as a good news. "Rumour has it that she's the reason behind of Mr. Kang's bankruptcy"

"I'm not talking about her personality, and what rumour? It's true, my father had talk me once about that and he said Kim. Corps. dis-attach their company with the Kang's, so the Kang's company fails without an ally during their crisis. But then again, we can't blame the Kim's, The Kang's commit illegal and serious offense which made the Kim's broke the partnership"

"See?! She's still bad!" Hyoyeon argued, and Tiffany silently agrees.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes "Like I said, I'm not talking about her personality, she's an ass yes, but I mean her looks, she definitely can make it to entertainment industry if she wants to"

"Well...yeah I agree on that, she has looks" Hyoyeon nods at Sooyoung's argument, and Tiffany lost her will to that short blonde in an instant.

"She could even pass as a member of SNSD" Sooyoung exclaims.

"You know what Sooyoung? You sounds like a fangirl of her" Tiffany shot her a look, Sooyoung just shrugged at her. "And wow, never knew that you're fond in political and business matter, Soo."

"I care about what's happening in the world you know, not just all entertainment and stuff."

"So you knew about this Kim Taeyeon well?"

"I don't, she's just someone I stumbled to every time I search about the top latest news about Korea's growth and such, she's currently having a lawsuit against her, you know. About that Kang vs. Kim thing. "

The girls gave Sooyoung a look, as if they're just couldn't tell if it was really Sooyoung or they are facing a clone instead.

Every one of them didn't know about this side of her and it weirded them.

"What?" The tallest asked.

"Bring Sooyoung back please"

"Unnie! I think you need to watch this! Taeyeon is on the News! Live!" Seohyun, the maknae shouted from the living room, and everyone jolted on their way.

* * *

Reporter: I'm glad that you're willing to give us your side about the Dating rumour. So, I'm going to be direct… Is it true?

Taeyeon: Um. Of course, No. *smiles cheekily*

Reporter: So you're answer varied the same with Ms. Tiffany... So? Last time, we have an interview with Tiffany and asked about those evidences? What can you say?

Taeyeon: What interview? I haven't seen it. _*lied confidently"*_

Reporter: Oh. She said that, all of those evidences were not true and just pure coincidences, despite of having similarity with you and Tiffany's Tattoo and about the couple stuffs you have.

Taeyeon: I like having tattoos and I'm very picky in _Brands_ with my stuffs, I don't know if she happens to like the same.

Reporter: I see...and also, Tiffany claimed that she's the model of your company next year. Is this _your idea_?

Taeyeon: _*an abrupt sarcastic laugh*_ of course not, I actually don't have any idea that the production choose her, I mean... _we can afford better_ but, I think she's nice enough.

 _Rude_

Reporter: Oh… Right, so you're saying that you're not totally convince about her being your company model?

Taeyeon: People have different taste so I don't really mind it, as long as it's very influential person, _that's what are celebrity are for anyway._ I just thought that maybe they've selected international ones just like this year."

 _How seriously rude._

Reporter: O-okay... What about the post?

Taeyeon: pardon?

Reporter: I mean, you uploaded a photo of yourself on exactly at day 1 of August which is Tiffany's birthday as well. With that obvious caption saying _Enjoy your day_ , Is that meant for her?

Taeyeon: Ah *laughs* you're being funny, why would I do that?.. I meant it for everyone. Why does people think I meant it for someone? That it meant for her? I didn't mention a name, did I?

Reporter: right.*pause for a moment* so if you two were truly not dating at all, what can you say about Tiffany? Yuri said that Tiffany is exactly your type.

Taeyeon: *she laughs sarcastically hard, with matching banging of head* Yuri said that? She must be just kidding. Oh you know, Yuri can be a bit funny sometimes.

Reporter: So you're saying that Tiffany isn't your ideal type? *out taken*

Taeyeon: No offense but, I do have my own standards, yes I think she's quiet pretty but I'm not seeing her that way

Reporter: oh, that's...the first time hearing someone indirectly saying that Tiffany was _below_ of their standard.

 _Taeyeon just shrugged coolly_.

Reporter: Anyway, have you seen her in person?

Taeyeon: Uh, Yes I've seen her. But she was performing back then. We had this big event and her group was invited to perform so it's kind of stuck in my head since they're really a good performer.

 _Did she just praise us?_

Reporter: oh really?! You find girls' generation a great group! Wow! Are you a fan of them? Do you know them all? Who's you're favourite member?!

Taeyeon: uh.. * laughs mildly* everyone has their own charm, but I think...Jessica? Yes. She's the best for me.

 _And the interview ended with Taeyeon smirking at the camera._

"You're getting on my nerves"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kim Corp's CEO; Kim Taeyeon talked about Girls' Generation's Jessica"**

Reporter: Last couple of days we have a live interview with Kim Taeyeon, she was asked about the dating scandal and she denied it at all cost, but the most interesting part is that she added something very interesting at the end of the interview, about having a **_HUGE CRUSH_** of one of the Girls Generation Member **JESSICA**! " _Jessica is the best for me",_ she said loud and clear!

Making the **TAENY** shipper in great disappointment to this said revelation, however, a **new ship has been rise!** And they'll called themselves a **TAENGSIC** shipper! It is said that they've been a silent on going war between the two ships and fans has been stating facts and evidences about _Jessica liking Taeyeon too_!

But Taeny ships isn't backing down as they believe that they're just keeping their selves **protected and out of the media's eye** , proven that Taeyeon is trying to make things blend the issue to someone to save Tiffany from the spot, they believe that all of those exaggerated-harsh comment from the CEO to the Singer was just a bluff and all lies.

However, the new Taengsic Fans believe that the CEO is **genuinely liking the said member** and that explained why Taeyeon has been a fan of **Blanc and Eclaire** (Jessica's Modelling Brand).

"Nice one Taengu, now you're making it to entertainment industry, hitting two girls at the same time." The tanned woman clap her hands proudly. "Moreover, in the same group, ha! can't you be harsher than that?"

A sighed scape from her lips, massaging her stress temples. "I didn't mean to put it that way, that Tiffany was pissing me off and i just wanted to show her that i don't like her either."

"And that was so childish by the way" she laughs "So... You like Jessica huh? Wow never knew you're a fan of girls' generation though..." Yuri dances the Gee Gee dance step while singing The Boys.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fan. Of. Them" Taeyeon shot a glare to her annoying friend. "How can I not when you can practically see them everywhere you go? Posters, billboards, even _here_ , _my building_ they're faces were plastered everywhere, literally! Now tell me how can I not?" she pauses, irritated "And what do you mean childish?"

"Chillax... I was just kidding... of course you know them, they're the nation's girl group after all, it would be a shame not to appreciate them at least, even the coolest chill dude will appreciate them"

Taeyeon didn't respond to that, way too irritated.

Yuri approached the CEO and put her hands down widely open on CEO's Desk, she looks down to the woman- leaning back bossily on her leather chair. "This is a good chance Taeng, the opportunity basically walks in front of you, now all you have to do is to get that woman and voila! Covers you from all those shit.

"I'm not having this conversation again with you" Taeyeon suddenly stood up and walk behind her chair, looking right through the huge glass window which cover the entire east wall- looking down to those nearby building.

"Oh come on, she's famous, you could use her" Yuri approaches her friend and stand beside her. "Or if I didn't knew you any better, I would say that you're just being a coward"

The CEO frowns and confusedly turns her head to the latter. "Excuse me?"

"You're being coward, just look how childish you are for stating that Tiffany isn't your ideal type just because she did said you're not her type either"

The shorter rolls her eyes. "Can't you just stop fucking me and go straight to the point?"

"What I'm saying is, why don't you make her eat her words instead?" Yuri explains. "She said you're not her type, right? The Kim Taeyeon I knew will never just nods its head dumbly and be okay with that" she shakes her head. "You could do better than that, better than retorting that you don't like her either, seriously that was so childish, I might say stupid even."

The shorter shakes her head and looks at the window. "Then what are you trying to say? Seduce her? Make her fall inlove with me and make her states to public that I am exactly her type? And then what? Ditch her?" she sarcastically commented.

"Exactly!"

"What?!" She burst.

"Uhuh, knew it, you're scared"

"Yul, I know you're crazy but you're starting to creep me"

"Look Taeng, if you could make that Tiffany Hwang fall for you, then there you get your sweet revenge, but that's not what we really into, using her will take you out from all those shits too!"

"I can't do that"

"Why? Can't make that girl fall for you?" Yuri shakes her head. "I know you Taeng, She's exactly your type, You can deny it to the public but not to me. _You are atleast physically attracted to her_ "

"That's nonsense. I am physically attracted to every woman who has curves out there. I'm just a gay after all" She tone her voice down.

"Fine. Let's say that you're not seeing her that way but you could still use her"

Taeyeon thinks for a moment, no matter how irritated she is, and exactly knew what's Yuri after this, She knew that Yuri has a point, She could use this famous celebrity to get some attention that isn't about having a bad reputation, not just news that link with her about having a rally in front of her building, filing cases that affects the company, and those things that stress her. She knew that the whole country sees her as someone who's cruel, arrogant, egoistic, and basically every bad attitude there is.

And Kim Taeyeon can't deny that, even to herself. People were just after for her money that's why they still respect her. She had gone so many treats and blackmails, after the death of her father, she became what she is now, but how could you blame her? She was just young when she felt the pressure creeping into her. The company depends on her and she needs to do everything to save it. Kim Taeyeon became the person she is after experiencing many pressure and problems she had gone through.

"What are you thinking?" Yuri observes her zoning out friend. "Thinking of your first move now?"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri for a moment.

Truth to be told, the reason behind her interview was because she _hates losing_ , Kim Taeyeon's vocabulary doesn't recognized that word and it was not her nature to just sit down and get busted, _even indirectly_. The fact that, that celebrity stated about not having any attraction towards to her made her pissed. Saying she's not her type in the public watch made her hands fisted and retort childishly, as Yuri called it.

Kim Taeyeon of course, knew Girls' Generation ever since it debuted. how could she not when they're like the representative of Korea when it comes to entertainment , their songs being played in everywhere she goes, huge billboard plastered everywhere, obviously there's no way that any Koreans would not know them, she knew them by their group name, but she didn't really paid attention to those members individually, except Jessica Jung who happend to be the model of her favourite shade's brand, Blanc and eclair. And now being link with one of its member- who publicly blurted that Kim Taeyeon is not her type made her hate that woman guts. She is THE Kim Taeyeon and no one looks down on her, not litterally maybe.

that Tiffany Hwang made a huge mistake for doing that to her.

And now she decided to make that woman eat her words.

An evil smirk appears on her lips and she exactly knew what to do.

Determined. Motivated. Planned.

She's Kim Taeyeon after all, she haven't had any hard time from making girls into her, she's been practicing making straight girls go bend for years now, and she never once failed, she knew she's awesome like that.

* * *

"So Taeyeon likes you huh?" She asked as she enters, sitting right in front of the woman who's busy scrolling her phone.

"Why? Jealous?"

Tiffany chuckles "Are you kidding me? You can have her"

"She's cute though" Jessica zoomed in the picture that has been photoshopped her face and the Young CEO, her eyes widen in amazement seeing how it looks real, sudden feeling herself smiling just by looking at it.

Tiffany looks down and peek at Jessica's phone, a smirk played on her lips after. She remembered just these past days, Jessica keeps on complaining to fans for tagging her such unnecessary photos, but just by looking at her right now, and she's exactly liking it.

Tiffany can only shakes her head at her friend's bipolarness.

She took her glass on her lips and drink it. She speaks up after. "So you like her?"

Jessica looks up upon the question. Jessica didn't reply and went on her phone once again, the sly smile on her lips was enough for her to know the answer.

 _Yes, she do like her_

"She has a bad image Jess." she warned, suddenly feeling wary about her friend.

"And so?" Jessica giggles on the other side. "Hey it's not like we'll be dating, I mean, never even thought that Kim Taeyeon knew me"

"You make it sounds like she's something bigger than you"

"She's rich, hell she's even richer than every of us combined" Jessica states in defence. "And don't you know that business industry barely appreciates celebrity? They just look on us as someone that could endorse their product and such, a puppet"

"And now maybe that Taeyeon was just indeed _using_ you"

"Why would she?"

"I don't know, maybe she wanted to gain some attention"

"Doesn't she have a lot of attention for having a bad personality?"

"Maybe she's attention seeker? Has a hidden agenda or something. I don't know." Tiffany contemplates.

Jessica observes the woman in front of her for a moment, her gazes turns intense as she asked "Are you really concern about me? Or you're just jealous that Taeyeon likes me instead of you?"

For a moment Tiffany just look at her friend, stunned was showed on her face. "What? I'm not. And I don't even care!" a roll of its eyes. "Seriously Jess, that's totally uncalled for!"

"Then why are you being paranoid?! It's not that we'll be dating if that's what you're concern! I'm just happy that she appreciates me!"

They look at each other in the eyes, silence engulf them before Tiffany had realize something that is stupid.

"Are we having a fight because of her?" she asked, calming herself down.

Jessica's gaze soften and calm herself down too, she looks at her phone instead, scrolling again. "I didn't mean to"

"Just be careful"

She shrugs and scrolls once more. "Well, if she is using me, so be it...a CEO, saying she likes me has some benefits in me too. It's even -oh shit!"

.

* * *

 **Breaking News: Girls' Generation's Jessica Jung Responded Kim Taeyeon's indirect confession by Liking a Photo of them in the Instagram!"**

Reporter: Exactly after a couple day of Taeyeon's interview, she mention about **liking and the interest she have for one of its member, Jessica Jung** , saying that she's the best on the group with much more **genuine and rare smile** on her face. The media went crazy just to have some words with Jessica to get her reply but the SM entertainment (SNSD company) didn't allowed the media to let even see a glimpse of her. But just last night, Fans has been **uploading a picture of them both** , in a way that it has been photoshopped to make them look like they're together. Surprisingly, The fans spotted **Jessica's legit account liking the photo** and taken her action to unlike it in just a mere of second. But the Fans are too meticulous that they already have save some screen shot of it that will indeed prove what Jessica did. Here are the evidences: (Picture of Jessica's acc liking the picture). And now the newly rise Taengsic Shipper couldn't be happier with this news, they claimed that Taengisc is realer than Taeny!

"what-in-the-world"

"I knew it! Jessica also like you! Huh! Taeng, How to be you?" Yuri dramatically sighs in jealousy.

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head and keep her head straight back to the screen. "It could've been accident, she unlike it after ya'know"

"Doesn't matter! The fact that she gave time to actually tap the photo is enough reason that she too likes you"

"Whatever. She unlike it" she retorted flatly.

"Oh oh... why are you being like that? Does that mean that you were pissed because she unlike it?"

"what? That's silly!"

"Ha! Knew it! You sounded just like it!"

"I don't care if she even reported that fan for doing such embarrassing edited photo" she shakes her head. "That news is very silly, very very silly" she keeps on shaking her head.

Yuri grins. "Silly or not, it's still about you! You can even choose between the two girls now" she continues. "This two has been link on you and all you have to do is to choose and fake a love life, a fake love life is harmless than this Kim Vs. Kang's cases I've seeing for months now. It's affecting the company Taeng, so you better hurry up and make up your mind." she paused, thinking. "Or possible, have you already decided who to hit?"

The CEO didn't answer, way too annoyed how this tan woman knew her so well.

* * *

Tiffany never quite understand, but the moment she entered the building, employees has been cautious around her, probably because of that false dating scandal about her and their CEO. It was obvious that CEO's employees has been aware of that scandal and every one of them stared at her as if she's something they should be careful towards, it was as if she's made from glass that needed a protection.

Nevertheless, Tiffany headed straight to BOA's office, the head of production team, and the one who manage her there.

Boa smiles at her once she pop her head inside the office, Tiffany gave a faint smile in response before she approached the woman and sat on the chair in front of BOA's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Tiffany" The producer greeted her as she approach her office, Tiffany bows "Glad you're not backing out"

"Why should I?"

"Taeyeon's comment aren't exactly nice"

"She's the CEO yes, but I'm not going to withdraw the contract because of her silly comment about me" she pauses "and it's not like I can back out since its SM who signed that contract."

"Glad you realized that. I believe that your aware of her err.. Personality right?"

Tiffany nods. "Who doesn't'? Whole country knew about her being an ass, yet she's still respected for most unknown reason"

"Her family is beloved by Koreans"

"Exactly, her family, not her"

"She's the descendant"

"Still different, and still not a valid reason to act arrogantly"

Boa smiles, "I see you're very pissed despite of not backing out" Boa chuckles and they started walking, heading to the west side, where the photoshooting was set. "How could I not?"

"That understandable but trust me, it's just a common here for her to say such word. I mean, what she said about you is basically nothing for us, her employees"

"You really were used to her?"

"She's very bold in words. She's not plastic, she'll say things directed at you without sugar coating it, if you're ugly then she'll say you are ugly, if you're dumb then she'll say your dumb. If she doesn't like you then you'll be fired without compassion"

Tiffany knitted her brows together at the statement "That's rude"

"And like I said, we're used to it. You will probably not survive here if you're easily offended"

"Things like that shouldn't be tolerated"

Boa chuckles "This is her company if you're not aware of it, _her company; her rule_ " she spokes. "Anyways, since it's all been out to public that you're going to be our model for next year, and so far, I'm seeing no bad reaction for both your fans and the Brand's fans."

Although she hates the owner of the company brand, she was still somehow relieved that she didn't messed up.

"are you ready?" Boa smiles at her

"Sure"

It's been an hour and Tiffany continue posing with matching fierce look, the concept of the photoshoot was basically like any other calendar girl that would expose their skin and look at the at camera with seductive eyes, showing her overflowing charisma, she was quiet professional when it comes to jobs like this so it isn't really a problem, the photographer was praising her good jobs and everything went fine, till she suddenly caught someone entering the dark room and her eyes met the person she's not expecting to see at all.

She had to frown when every one of the employees acknowledge her presence in a matter of seconds and the photoshoot has to stop as they all face and bow their CEO in unison.

"Good Morning Ms. Kim!"

Tiffany didn't exactly know what to do, she refused to do bow and do the same, so she hold her ground and eyed the woman starting to make her way towards her. It didn't take long till Tiffany and the CEO was standing face to face. She has her lips straight while the CEO was giving her a tight smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tiffany"

She was not expecting such a nice greeting at all, the interview has manage to corrupt her mind and believe that the CEO is such an arrogant brat.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, Ms. Kim!" The CEO eyed around and everyone answers just as enthusiastically.

"Good" the CEO smiles at them before turning her attention back to the woman in front of her; who's wearing such a sinfully pair of bikinis that only cover with see through cardigan, her upper chest was on show that the CEO had tremendously failed to resist turning her gaze at the teasing twins, took her a clearing of throat from the owner to realized that she's getting obvious.

The CEO finally manage to look at The Singer's eyes and smiles innocently at her.

"Hi"

Tiffany didn't know what to react, saying Hello back isn't an option either.

"Hope I'm not disrupting anything"

She got to be kidding, it took Tiffany all her effort not to show any faces at how obvious that this CEO literally stop the photoshoot and everyone was looking at them like they're the most interesting happening on earth.

"Nice outfit" the CEO compliments her. "And indeed, you're perfect for our next year's theme, the production choose the right model" Sees the CEO looking down again at her chest and she wonder if her chest was more way pleasing to look at than her face.

"May I help you with something Ms. Kim?" she finally asked, she tried to be as professional as she can.

"Nothing really... Just want to invite you personally for a lunch. That's all." she smiles. "And I'm not taking no for that, got it?" the CEO playfully warned, though it's obvious that it's something that Tiffany shouldn't mess up with.

Tiffany has to raise her brows at the sudden invitation, she was not expecting such a nice personality of the CEO at all, let alone for inviting her for a lunch. The CEO then didn't wait for her answer and immediately get down from the set, after giving Tiffany her charming smile and one last goodbye and warned the employees to take good care of her.

The sudden visit of the young CEO surely made her distracted her work till the photographer has decided to end it pretty early, since Tiffany's eyes can't even look straight at the camera lense and keep on spacing out. And of course, the photographer has been informed about the CEO's order to get that pretty Singer to her office when time ticks at 12.

She made her way to the top floor, it's not that she wanted to be there, but it's still the CEO who invited her and she can't refused it. she was guided by two employees, one woman and one man, Which she doesn't have clue who, they'll just wait outside the studio till the photoshoot ended and approach her once she's about to leave.

Tiffany glance at her own watch, the ride on the elevator was too long for her liking, she knew that Kim's building is one of the tallest and huge building but it never really hit her mind that going to the top floor takes a hell of time. She sighed.

"Ms. Tiffany"

She turns her head at the mention of her name, raising her brows.

"Can I have your signature?"

"Me too!"

Her face relaxed as she finally nodded, wrote her fan sign and a bonus of groupie with the two. absolutely aware of how the Man place her hands on her hips but she said nothing, She instead took a imaginary picture of this man and assure that she'll not getting any nearer from this man in the future. She hates pervert, especially those stealthily ones.

The elevator finally ding and glided open, she sighs in relief and took a step, greeted with dark and light blues hues with different kinds of layout designs. Saw a reception desk at the far end, she followed the two till they motioned her to enter the biggest door Tiffany had ever seen in the building, She walks inside and saunter her way, it was totally different from any other room, it was as if she's on a condo, there's a living room, a billiard, a kitchen counter and behind it was like a wine shelf's, and then she sees a huge window on the side that showed the greatest view of tall buildings, and there where she finds the CEO's desk, with its chair facing in front of the window, a back of a head was prompt and she predicted it was the CEO who's sitting over there.

She made her way over the desk, clicking its heels and saw the chair turning slowly till it stop right in front of her. The CEO was wearing a playful smirk at it stare up on her, basically from her toe up to her face.

"Glad you came" says the CEO and stood up, turning and approaching her.

"What's with the invitation Ms. Kim?" she asked straight.

"I don't usually invite people here, unless it business related or someone who I'm close with" she continues. "You're the first one" for Taeyeon, of course, it was a lie. Been bringing ladies up here whenever she felt _in_ _need._

"Then what's with the invitation?"

"Why can't I invite you?" she retorted. "I can invite people whoever I want to"

Tiffany ignore the arrogance "Then why do you want to invite me?"

A smile crack on her lips, walking behind the Singer slowly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious of what?" she held her ground, the CEO was on her back but she can't feel those eyes boring holes on her.

"I want to know you better"

"What?" she shakes her head? "I don't get it"

"You don't have to get it, you have to just let me" she answers, smirking.

She frowns, everything that goes out from the CEO's mouth was all pure senseless, she almost thought that this CEO is hitting on her at the way she's looking at her but the interview made it clear that this CEO thinks that she was below of her standard and definitely not her ideal type. So what's with the sudden invitation and friendly gestures? It just doesn't make sense at all.

"Let's go"

* * *

The Lunch was awfully awkward, at least for her. But the young CEO seems not to care about her stiff smile and uncharacterised behaviour as the CEO keeps on talking and blabbing every now and then. She definitely was clueless of anything but her figure out that the CEO was just pretending not to notice her discomfort. Tiffany didn't exactly know how and why her afternoon lunch ended with the CEO. How come they were sitting in front of each other as if the interview didn't bothered, let alone happened.

It definitely bother her and she definitely hate this arrogant CEO but then again, refusing her isn't a smart choice either. She was stuck between being a professional and being herself. She just wished that no saeseng fans or paparazzi would notice them and take a picture of them, it's the least thing that she wants.

"So Ms. Tiffany, I heard a lot about you" she lifts her brow, the CEO continue with a smile.

"And I definitely can see now why" the CEO praises. "And no wonder why people can't keep talking about you... You're gorgeous Ms. Tiffany" she said and stretch her lips even wider.

On the other side, Taeyeon was definitely liking how confused at the same time looking lost this Tiffany Hwang right now, it's totally a part of the plan, Kim Taeyeon exactly knows what Tiffany's thinking right now, and its exactly what she wants. To make her wonder about her motive, about her uncharacteristic friendly gestures before she step on the next stage. _This kind of woman are way too simple to predict_. she almost rolls her eyes but then she remember to be tender and kind towards this woman, so she held back, give a charming smile instead and compliment the woman once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's my man!"

Kim Taeyeon smirked at her friend. Confidently, she told her about what happened during her first attempt and how it went well.

"But, I expect more though." Yuri says. "I expect **_sex_** at the end."

The CEO frowns. "She's still cautious around me. Probably now she's wondering my sudden friendly terms with her." she smiles. "And that's a good thing. She's thinking about me."

The CEO can't help but to smile at that thought. **_Damn_** , she figured out how stupid she was for not making this scandal be true on the first place.

"Let's make a bet then." says Yuri.

"What bet?"

"I bet one month? Yeah. One month and she'll be like every other woman who beg for you." Yuri smirks.

Kim Taeyeon looks at her, offended was shown on her face. "Are you insulting me? One month is too long. I could've make it with just a one week."

"Oh." Yuri grins, loving how confident her friend is. "Now the bet is on."

The CEO smirk to herself. Seducing Tiffany Hwang isn't a bad idea at all. She's pretty much a catch, better than any woman she had encountered and have sleep with.

That's a lot of woman we're talking about here. All those random women she hitted on. She told them they're the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen of her entire life, as exaggerated and obviously a lie as it is. Kim Taeyeon would always says that line because, no woman can resist those words and craves for her more. And now, she's itching to do it to that sexy singer.

Yuri notice the smirk and could only shook her head with an amuse smile on her face. She exactly knows what Taeyeon's thinking. She exactly knows what's been going on with that perverted mind of her friend.

。。。

"She did what?"

"Is she for real?"

They were in their practice studio having a minute break. Tiffany felt the need to tell them about what happened during her visit at the Kim's and about the invitation the CEO offered her.

"Oh no, I think the CEO is hitting you." Sunny says, stretching her legs.

"I knew it! She was lying all along, she likes you." Sooyoung secondly states before she drinks in her bottled water. Bids of sweats was shown on her body.

Tiffany shakes her head. "I don't think so, the Interview made it clear that she doesn't see me that way and she indirectly states that I am below of her standard, definitely not her type" She rolls her eyes. "Like I care"

"She just lied! If that was true, then why bother telling you to _'I_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _you_ _better?'_ " Sunny imitates those romantic sappy voice. "that's obvious!"

"But why would she lie?" Hyoyeon asked, lying on the floor, her chest heaving deeply.

"Pride?" Sooyoung answers.

Jessica rolls her eyes, a bit annoyed. "You guys are overthinking. Maybe she always do that to every person she have a contract with." she says while joining Hyoyeon.

The members thinks for a moment. But Tiffany knew better than that.

 _You're_ _the_ _first_ _one._

She remember what the CEO had told her and she wonder if it was indeed just a lie.

"By the way. Had she said something?"

"About?"

"About the interview of course." Sunny says.

She frowns. "She haven't. We didn't even talk about this dating scandal ever since"

"What?!"

She tried to explain.

"Like I said, I was just trying to be professional, I did try my best to keep my cool and act professionally. She is still the CEO and I have no right to ask her about the interview. she pauses. "I badly wanted to, okay? But what should I say then? Hey, do you really meant that? did you really mean that I'am not your type? Just below your standards? It's making me look desperate and affected " she roll her eyes. "I'm so done with that stupid rumour anyway"

。。。

Tiffany force a smile, seeing the CEO's playful and talkative side was the least thing she had expected as soon as her photoshoot ended. She was invited again for dinner this time.

It was their 3rd time in a row to have lunch or dinner at different VIP rooms in different restaurants. She's still unsure of what to do with this seemingly pointless talk.

Their second lunch was all about Tiffany's job and everything about her. Although she always hesitates to answer Taeyeon's personal questions. She, herself couldn't understand why she ended up answering her and even explain things in the end. And now they were having their dinner and Taeyeon was doing the talking again.

"So you're saying that you've travelled 10 countries in just less than a month? Wow, that's crazy." the young CEO 's widen in amazement "And here I thought being a celebrity makes life easier."

Tiffany didn't felt replying to that.

"Why do you want to become an idol by the way?" Taeyeon asked again.

She bit her lips, that's one hell of a personal question again. She hesitated, but as soon as her eyes met Taeyeon's eyes on her, She gave in. "Because I want to sing."

"That's it?" she prods.

"Yes." Tiffany says, she sip on her drink avoiding Taeyeon's eyes once again.

"Why?"

The singer just shrugged. "It always been my dream since I was young."

There was a moment of silent before she heard Taeyeon's voice again.

"When I was young, I never really get the chance to make my own path in career." Taeyeon has a sad smile on her face now. Surprising Tiffany at the sudden change of mood.

"I kinda envy you, all I did was to follow my father's legacy and that's that." Taeyeon says.

Tiffany raised her brows hearing those words. Now this is way too much for her to take in. The arrogant CEO degrading herself? That's impossible.

"My life is dedicated to the company ever since I was young. It was all about the company." Her eyes were sad. "To tell you the truth, I never really wanted any of this."

Tiffany lifts a brow at what she heard.

"I-I'm actually." Taeyeon looks down as she said. "I'm actually lonely inside. You see, Ever since my father died. I'm always been having big decision to make alone. It burdens me a lot."

Tiffany held her tongue. Hearing the CEO's confession about her struggles totally caught her off guard. She was confused, asking herself why would she even bother telling that to her when they were just a stranger to each other. But seeing the sadness in Taeyeon's eyes makes her wonder if she was really genuinely lonely. It felt real no matter how sudden her breakdown was.

Taeyeon gave her a sad smile. "Anyways. let's go?"

"Y-Yeah." Tiffany says.

"Let me give you a ride home."

"You don't have to, may manager will pick me up anytime now"

"No more excuses."

The day ended with Tiffany having Taeyeon driving her back home.

。。。

"You don't have to, my manager is going to pick me up, he's on his way now." Tiffany, as usual, rejected the offer.

"I'll just talk to your manager and tell him that you're with me. I bet he wouldn't even ask further if he knows who you are with." Taeyeon chortled.

"But you really don't have to-."

"I want to okay?" Taeyeon pressed the button and the passenger's door automatically open. "Get in."

She look from side to side, people were starting to notice her disguise and she didn't want to be caught in this state.

Tiffany get in the car unwillingly as it is. She just don't want to cause a scene in the public's eyes. That's why she hesitatingly agreed on the end. Taeyeon's stubbornness is something that she figured out that she possess.

Taeyeon push the gas and turn her steering wheel finally sensing the victory on her palms. She knew how woman's mind work. Oh, she knew how exactly would they react and Taeyeon knows how exactly to lure them to her charm. Taeyeon can't help but to smile to herself.

 _This_ _is_ _surely_ _an_ _easy_ _one_ _heck_ _of_ _a_ _girl._

The woman beside her caught it and squinted her eyes. She had been suspicious of all of this kind gestures ever since the very first day. Now they were having their 5th lunch/dinner in a row and she's finally sensing herself having enough of this treatment. She badly wanted to asked the CEO why is she doing this to her. What was her motive and what exactly she's up to. Tiffany knows something is wrong and she's starting to hate the fact that she can't do anything about it.

"Do you have schedule for tomorrow?" Taeyeon asks out of the sudden.

"I-I don't."

"Aw... Really? That's sad."

"Sad? Why?" She blinks.

"I won't able to see you." Taeyeon jutted her lips cutely while glancing at her.

Tiffany ignore the childish display. "And why do you want to see me?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" she laughs.

"Because I don't really understand."

"And like I said, you don't have to. You just have to let me."

"Let you what exacly?"

Taeyeon inwardly smirk. "Let me know you better."

She tried to find a word, but came out looking away from the CEO's side profile. She knows this

CEO was pulling her leg and everything that came out from Taeyeon's mouth was all pure lies. She shouldn't believe such thing, Taeyeon was up to something and Tiffany should put her guard up. But still, the way Taeyeon said those words made her feel something twisting inside.

"Why?"

"I lied." Taeyeon says , eyes suddenly no longer playful. "I lied about the interview" She suddenly maneuvered to the side and stop the car and take time before she finally turn her head and look at Tiffany's confused face. "I lied about everything." she states.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I lied about not having an attraction towards you." she says. "I lied about not liking you."

Tiffany has to gulp.

"I'm sorry I have to say that." she look down. "I wasn't really thinking. The media was pressuring me."

She tried to look unaffected tho. "Now that you mention it. I've always wanted to ask you regarding with that."

 _But_ _I_ _always_ _composed_ _myself_ _not_ _to_ _let_ _my_ _anger_ _fire_ _at_ _you_ _since_ _you're_ _still_ _the_ _CEO._

She didn't dare to complete her sentence.

"I know, and i'm sorry." she says, her eyes were trying to convey Tiffany that she was sincere.

"All I could say was I'm sorry."

"I really don't mind." Tiffany has to lie that she wasn't affected by the interview at all. "I'm not expecting you to say something nice about me in the first place." her words came out a bit bold and she looks at the CEO if that somehow offended her.

Taeyeon has a small smile on her lips. "The rumor about me isn't entirely true, it's all

exaggerated." she defended herself. "I'm not that bad Tiffany, I still have a good heart in me."

Her eyes were telling Tiffany to believe her. But Tiffany knows better.

The ride to Tiffany's home was rather silent. Taeyeon never initiated any light conversation as soon as she drove again. Tiffany was still trying to process everything that has been said to her. She was confused at the sudden confession and why is Taeyeon exactly doing this to her? her mind was a mess.

On the other side, the smirk she have on her face on the entire ride was all suppress and hidden behind her serious face. Oh, how Kim Taeyeon loves it everytime she sees that sexy frown on Tiffany's pretty face. She wanted to kiss those frown away and maybe a little bit of those red plump lips but knowing that she was still on her way there, she keep herself composed.

She stealthily wetted her lips remembering the photoshoot she had witness an hours ago. She's been there at the studio all the time waiting for the set to end and she enjoys every minute of it. Tiffany Hwang is one heck of a woman who has a talent to make her hormones grow in just by looking seductively. No woman had made Taeyeon feel this desperate and at the same time, determine to get this woman laid on bed with her.

"We're here."

"Thank you" said Tiffany as soon as Taeyeon stop the car in front of her dorm.

Tiffany pulls the seat belt to unlock it, but then wonder why it wouldn't. She tried and tried again till the woman beside her notice her struggle.

"What happened?"

"It's-" she pulled the seatbelt once again. "It's stuck"

The CEO has to suppress her laugh. "Let me help you"

Tiffany was about to protest but then felt the other woman's presence was close. She was invading her personal space in a matter of seconds. In reflex, Tiffany leans back as Taeyeon makes a quick move to Tiffany's seat belt lock.

Their faces were so close that she could basically smell Taeyeon's scent. Her eyes were shifted everywhere but her. Taeyeon moves a bit forward and her lips were almost hitting Taeyeon's neck as she leans back desperately.

The CEO has to suppress her laughter witnessing the tense face of the singer. It only means that she was doing a great job.

The singer leans back as the CEO's side profile was an inch away from hers. Then she was about to sigh when she felt her seat belt loosen up on her. But Taeyeon suddenly shifts her eyes at her and stayed.

Their faces were so close as their eyes boring holes on each other. She felt to herself caught in her breath the moment she felt her breath hitting her skin. She doesn't know why, how exactly this happen. But it's obvious for her that Taeyeon is doing this on purpose. She felt Taeyeon's eyes roaming on her entire face and felt her face heating up due to the closeness. She had to gulp when she notice that the CEO was now looking at her lips and she instantly panicked.

She turns her head and fumbled her hand to open the door as she back away, exiting hastily. She steps out and shut the door closed. Half running towards the gate.

As soon as the singer disappeared from her sight. She heaved a deep sigh and zones out. Taeyeon's plan went well, it was all perfect. She knew Tiffany would act just like what she predicted and she never really wanted to kiss her right there. It was all just supposed to be a tease and nothing more.

It was all supposed to seduce Tiffany. But as soon as she executed her plan. She felt her heart pounding fast and that scarred her for a moment. Never in her entire life she had felt something like that and it confused the hell out of her.

She shakes her head trying to convince herself that what she felt was nothing but normal.

The fear was replaced soon by confidence as she drive away with a victory smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

She glides her fingers through her pile of clothes hanging on her wardrobe. Finding a perfect attire she'll wear for her plan for tonight.

Talking about tonight, it's about time to finish her unfinished business. It's about time to make that Tiffany Hwang be her's.

She made her way towards her room and halted. She looks down at the expanse of her bed and smiles.

 _Perfect._

She can't wait to rock her bed with this singer tonight.

Yes, and so damn right. She was planning on taking it to the next level and she's 169 percent sure that her plan would succeed and that would lead them here, on Taeyeon's bed, eating eachother.

That thought was enough to made her lips stretch creepily. _Oh god_ , she just couldn't wait to roam her hands off at those smooth skin, buried her nose at its crook of her neck or perhaps, she could measure her treasured twins using her palms while assualting her mouth.

"Damnit Taeyeon stop imagining things. Just do it!" she cursed to herself, and presses her thighs.

Her phone suddenly rings and she made her way towards the desk, pressing the answer button and settling it to loudspeaker. A man's deep voice filled the room.

"Good evening Ms. Kim"

she hummed in response.

"Everything's ready Ms. Kim. Ohawakada Restaurant gave you full access on the top floor and their employees are setting everything as ordered."

she smiles

"Good."

"The Helicopter is now ready Ms. Kim."

"Okay." she says. "Well done."

She ended the call. She dialed one of her employees again and it answered almost before the 1st ring ended.

"Good Evening Ms. Kim."

"Update?"

"The driver just pick her up and they're on their way now Ms. Kim." The man reported.

"Good."

She exhaled.

 _Absolutely perfect, everything is going fine._

She can't wait for her plan for the night.

。。。

 _Everything seems suspicious._

That always pops up on her mind and wonders many times why is this happening.

It was friday, supposedly a stress-free day. No photoshoot and practice schedule. When she thought that the CEO had already decided to stop bothering her after not contacting her for the whole day, she received a call from her asking for a dinner tonight.

The thought of rejecting was tempting, especially that she already knew what the CEO's after for her was. She was hitting on her and there was no way that Tiffany was going to have her way.

The reason of why she agreed to have a dinner with her is to clarify everything. She was going to tell her honest side to the CEO personally.

Tiffany step out in the car, silently wondering why the driver brought her at Kim's Building when the young CEO have stated that they're going to have dinner.

She was expecting another VIP restaurant again somewhere in Seoul.

"Good Evening Ms. Hwang please follow me." says the woman in suit and gestured Tiffany to follow her.

"Where are we going?" she asks when they take an elevator.

"I'm afraid I don't have the permission to tell anything Ms. Hwang."

"Why?"

"CEO's orders."

"But it's okay to tell. I have the rights to know."

The young woman turns at her with an apologetic smile. "We're just following instruction Ms. Hwang."

Her shoulders slump. This employees are way too loyal to their CEO. She can't win over her.

The elevator finally dings and opens.

She was greeted by a sweep of her hair when the wind blows against her. She realized that they were on the top floor and she can hear the loud rotor rotating its blade.

 _Wait. A Helicopter?_

As Tiffany followed behind the woman, she sees a petite figure who's standing in front of the flying vehicle's door. Taeyeon was smiling at her all along as Tiffany stop right in front of her.

"Good Evening Tiffany." Taeyeon greeted her and she could barely make out her words "Let's go!" Taeyeon yells

"Where are we going?!" she yells back as she eyed the huge thing in confusion.

"Having dinner!" she replies, their hair has been kept sweeping from side to side.

"And we need to ride that thing?!" She yells one more time, she wasn't sure if she even heard her own voice herself. \

"Err… Yes?" Taeyeon answers. "Look, I can explain everything later!"

Tiffany shifted her eyes towards Taeyeon, looking at her suspiciously. This is totally unexpected and seems random. Where could they possibly go, that they have to use that thing all the way?

Taeyeon sees the uncertainty in Tiffany's eyes so she tried to explain.

"I promise you'll like it there! It's not that far and we'll be back before midnight!" And she offer her hand, and Tiffany hesitatingly takes it,

。。。

"Where are we going Ms. Kim?"

"Taeyeon." Taeyeon snap.

"Call me Taeyeon."

"Where are we going?" Tiffany ask again.

Taeyeon sighs "Somewhere I'm sure you'll like."

"Where?"

Taeyeon heave a sigh again"I wanted it to be a surprise. So please don't make me tell you."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to okay?"

Tiffany has never been in a chopper before Although she was used of riding planes it was still different. It flies just above the buildings while planes were up on the sky, passing through clouds. But it always captivates her eyes everytime she sees a little piece of earth.

The aerial view from the sky, looking down at those building, little cars, and microscopic people walking on the streets. Her mind was busy capturing every detail in it. It took her a time to realized that she was not alone and who she is with.

She turns to her side and caught the woman staring at her. Taeyeon was beside her a few couple of inches away, staring at her with a soft tender smile on her face.

Taeyeon lifted her hand and took tiffany's hair strands to the side of her face, in a painfully slow manner.

The action caught her off guard. She looks down and cleared her throat, excusing herself as she turns away.

She realized that Taeyeon is getting bolder towards her.

Little did she knows, Taeyeon found her reaction adorable. The action was pure out of instinct and she never thought that looking at Tiffany's side profile could be this so entertaining. Who would thought she could be this adorable and endearingly cute.

Tiffany was mesmerized by the view and there she was, mesmerized by how beautiful this Tiffany could get. She just couldn't hold back herself when Tiffany suddenly turns at her, right there at the moment, all she wants is to kiss those lickable full lips or maybe just a peck on the cheeks. Doesn't really matter where, as long as she can touch and feel those skin.

 _Damnit._

She wished she could already do it with her.

。。。

Tiffany had to admit. Taeyeon is quiet romantic, her gentleness and the attention Taeyeon was giving her was starting to touch her soul.

 _But her mind knew better._

Taeyeon brought her to some kind of a restaurant that Tiffany had no idea where the hell they are. She was sure that they were not anywhere in Korea.

Once they have cross the large ocean. Taeyeon finally told her that they were going to have their dinner somewhere in Japan. She was grinning while guiltily admitting showing her chin dimple.

They were on the highest level of a building giving them the perfect night view where the city lights were shining from afar. It was like a garden, where there were plants planted everywhere, candle lights settled at the far edges, a big colourful fountain could be seen on the centre, while they were seated at one of those tables, waiting for their order.

She look at the singer in amazement. How come a woman chewing her food could be that sexily? It was close to being illegal, she can't just tear her eyes off away from Tiffany's face.

She's glad, Tiffany seems to like her idea even tho she won't say it out loud. Just seeing Tiffany's twinkling eyes was enough for her to boost her confidence about her plan.

Kim Taeyeon just couldn't wait for tonight.

。。。

The moment has come, Taeyeon leaded them to an exclusive part of the restaurant and she took a deep breath, preparing herself. She sees the singer was now looking at the series of lights, seemingly avoiding her gaze. It took her full two minutes to finally get her confidence and let the dice roll.

"Tiffany." The singer turns at her and lifted her sexy brows.

"There's something I have to confess." She leads off.

"I know this seems too fast and crazy but." she took a deep breath.

"I think I have like you the first time I saw you." She confesses, carefully taking both Tiffany's hand on her and look at the Singer with tender and loving eyes. "This is… The first time that I have felt this way Tiffany." her lips break into smile. "and I like It."

"..."

When Tiffany didn't say anything, Taeyeon takes the courage.

"I like how you make me feel and I'm happy every time I see you. I'm happy every time you're with Me." her smile on her face never fades away. "Call me crazy but, I think, I have fallen for you."

Tiffany was speechless and felt her breath caught in the air. She gaped her mouth in surprised. "M-ms. Kim."

"Taeyeon." the CEO corrected her again.

"Ms. Kim."

She felt Taeyeon's grip on her hands tightens.

"I like you." says the CEO. "I want us to give a try Tiffany."

"I-" she opens her mouth, but found herself out of words.

"I know this is way too fast." she explains. "I know I might even creep you but, I also know that, nothing's fast when it comes to attraction Tiffany."

The CEO took gentle step forward and let go one of Tiffany's hand, only to felt her fingers tucking Tiffany's hair behind her ears again, brushing her skin lightly.

Taeyeon was looking at her with admiration in her eyes, it was so soft and expressive.

"Tiffany, will you..."

Silence.

An awful long, very long silence.

A squeeze on her hand and an expectant eyes were gazing at her as the CEO finished her sentence.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

.

* * *

"w-what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she repeated her question as requested, calmly waiting, she squeezes Tiffany's hand once again. conveying her to answer.

Tiffany clearly heard her for the first time Taeyeon had uttered those word, but it was as if her ears was just trying to check if she heard it just right.

the silence grew more vivid as the cold wind brush againsn't there skin, Tiffany shifted her eyes away from the CEO's expectant ones before she gave the CEO her answer.

"M-Ms. Kim, I think you misundertood me-i don't wanna hurt you-"

"then don't. all i just want is to give us a try. it won't hurt"

she shakes her head. "i-i mean, i don't think you get me"

"i do get you" answers Taeyeon quickly, frowning. "I totally get you, you were surprised and you still processing everything i have told you. its fine"

Tiffany took a deep breath before she regain her voice to speak. "I don't wanna hurt you but i need to tell you this" she says. "You are the CEO" she started.

"Well, I am a CEO" The CEO cuts her off, and Tiffany knew that the CEO didn't knew what she's trying to tell.

"What i mean is, everything i did was me trying to be proffesional"

"you are a proffesional, but you don't have to rght now. You can tell me everything you wanna say."

"Then I'm sorry" she apologized. "i don't...i can't..."

"what are you trying to say?"

"No"

"No as in Yes i wanna be your Girlfriend?" Taeyeon raises her brow expectantly.

"No as in, No I don't wanna be girlfriend Ms Kim" Tiffany emphasized her words.

The CEO had to scoff such unfitting answer. She refuse to acknowledge it. "There's no way you gonna say No on me"

"I already just did" she states firmly, meeting Taeyeon's confuse gazes. "look Ms. Kim, I don't know why you even ask me something like that, you don't even know me, we don't even know eachother"

"does it matter?" The CEO frowns. "we can get to know eachother more as day go by, we have all the time"

"You don't get it do you? Relationship doesn't go that way Ms. Kim, You can't just ask a person to be your girlfriend just because you wanted it like that. you should also thought about what i feel, have you even care about what would i feel about you"

"what? i know You like me" she retorted. "Why would you even be here if you don't, right?"

The singer's mouth hang open, the non-chalant on Taeyeon's respond made it more clearer that Taeyeon wasn't going to understand her whatever she do. all she can do was to shook her head, unbelievably speechless.

"i think i made myself clear here"

Tiffany walk away, leaving the dumbfounded Taeyeon standing motionless. all she just need was to walk away from her and the hell who cares about where she's going now. she can see the confusion, the stormed in Taeyeon's eyes but she couldn't care less about it, Taeyeon need to realize that not everything was going on her way and she needs to respect her answer.

She gasps and turns around when a hand caught her wrist, making her spin in surprised, Sees Taeyeon infront of her gripping her wrist so tightly.

"Stop joking around Tiffany" she states, with a trembling smile on her face. "Its not funny"

"And who says i am joking?"

"You've got to be kidding" she laughs. "There's no way you can just dump me like this"

"Ms. Kim, i did just accept your dinner intivation because i wanted to end this."

She shakes her head in denial. "Stop pretending that you don't like me Tiffany, its really not funny" she tried to laugh. the thought of Tiffany not liking her was so foriegn for her. "Stop pretending that you don't like me"

Tiffany looks down, took a deep breath, trying to find perfect words to explain her side. "I am seriously stating the truth Ms. Kim, now if you can't understand that then atleast respect my answer" she tried to pull her hand.

"Then why are you accepting my date invitations?"

"Date?"

Taeyeon was looking more confuse now. "it was a date Tiffany, what do you think it is then? do i look like i have time to spend my time just having a dinner with worthless people? while having pointless talk? "

She shakes her head. "I'm just being proffesional, you're still the CEO and i am under a contract with-"

"Oh cut that crap!" Taeyeon raises her tone out of the sudden. "I am the CEO but hell it has nothing to do with you. i am simply inviting you to a date and you accepted it! every single time!"

She was startled by the outburst, Tiffany forcefully yanked her hands away from the tight grip. "Bring me back, i wanna go home"

"No."

"Bring me back Taeyeon" She firmly stated, simply irratated.

"Not before you give me what i want" she states. "Not before you said yes to me. I have everything Tiffany, you know that right?"

"I'm not after of your wealth Ms. Kim. I don't even wish for it"

"i can give you everything you want, just fucking tell me and i'll grant it" her voice was agitated.

"i don't care okay?" she snap "My answer will be NO and that's final"

"We're not going anywhere till you said yes to me"

Tiffany's eyes grew wider in dismay. "Fine. I'm going back to korea on my own" she turned her heels and headed to the door.

Taeyeon fisted her hands in anger, her head was boiling inside as the thought of her plan didn't go on her way, the thought of failing and getting busted was getting on her that she finally looses her self control and she yells. Now she knows she have scared her away from her outburst but fuck you, fuck her, Taeyeon's getting impatient of all of this faking and Tiffany was too tight and composed it irritates her so badly.

* * *

Tiffany glance over the side, she caught Taeyeon's gloomy face staring down through the window, seated away from her. atleast Taeyeon still gave her a ride back to korea after of what she did, but this time, she's seeing the other side of her, the Taeyeon she normally sees as confident and cool, has now become so painfully silent and seems vulnerable. like a kid sulking from the corner becuase she didn't get what she want.

that's what Kim Taeyeon is, a childish kid who thought getting a girl was as simple as getting a candy.

When they landed, Taeyeon never look at her as she started to step outside. she never bother to utter a word as she made her way to the elevator first and punch the number, going down to her place.

As if Tiffany didn't exist and she left on her own.

* * *

Taeyeon closed the door with a loud thud, taking off her jacket and throw it carelessly. She headed to the bathroom and wash her face, not caring if her suit was getting soak because of her frantic movement. She look in front of her and she clenched her teeth, gripping the sink in anger. she was outrage, furious, and simply irritated by that woman. Her mind was throbbing hell as she still can't accept the fact that she had been dump by a woman named, Tffany Hwang. A fucking Celebrity. the least kind of Job that Taeyeon look at them like a puppet. Give them a money, and they will dance and sing as you please. Give them a money, and they'll do anything you say.

For the first time Taeyeon never had felt so fuck up like what she's feeling at the moment.

seeing her reflection in the mirror, Taeyeon never felt so pathetic to herself the confident on her face was no where to be seen as she stared down to her own self.

"that woman" she hisses. "She's not even pretty" She glared to her reflexion "Fuck you Tiffany" she cursed. "Fuck you"

she comb her fingers through her hair in frustration. The cursing didn't make her feel better.

"Ugggggrgggghhhh!" she yelled. "I hate you woman!"

"Who do you think you are huh?!"

"You think i like you? like for real?!" she spat. "I'm just faking everything so fuck you i'm not giving a damn!"

"Damn! Your eyes were so weird i hate it!"

"Your mouth so fucking big its so ugly!"

"damn Tiffany you're nothing to me"

"You're nothing to me"

She lifelessly lay down on her bed, looking at the ceiling cursing over and over again. She bang her hands on the bed, then grip the sheets tightly.

Then it suddenly hit her, she screamed once again and stood up, she refused to ever stayed on that fucking bed. That fucking bed where she was supposedly having a wild night with her, supposedly now she was kissing those smooth skin, biting her to every bits, getting high.

 _fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

her frustration on that realizitaion was starting to looses all her self control and she screams her lungs out once more. her thin lips was starting to swell from all the teeth gritting and her veins was starting to become visible from all of her wasted strenght.

"Damn you Hwang"

She left her room with a loud thud echoing after, heading somewhere were she can take that woman off from her mind.

* * *

"thank you" Tiffany bowed to the driver, atleast too, She was still intack and alive when she got home, Taeyeon's driver still had drive her to her place safe and sound.

she make her way to the door and entered, her gazes where empty as her mind keep on repeating the scene just happened a few hours ago, she really did dump the CEO and she wonder's what's going to do now? does really Taeyeon thought that she will say "yes, i wanted to be your girlfriend" in just less than a week? she must be crazy for thinking like that.

"ahem"

the voice was left unheard as Tiffany shuffles her way to her room, unaware of the two girls presence sitting at the Sofa with folded arms over their chest.

"Yah, Fany-ah!"

"huh?" she turns to the voice, loud enough to tear down her occupied mind. she looks at the girls and frowns. "Why are you still up? its late."

"Don't twist us Tiffany Hwang Miyoung."

"Why are you so late?"

"Who are you with?"

"Taeyeon?"

"What? are you two dating now?"

Sunny and Sooyoung have bombarded her questions, highly demanding for an answers.

"Guys stop over reacting" she breaths. "you were right, she was hitting on me" she pauses. "but i dump her"

there was a silence in the room, the dou glances to eachother, not really knowing how to react.

"She was out of her mind, She ask me to be her Girlfriend? Already?!" she burst. "like what the hell? what she think of me? a slut?" she raises her voice unconsciously. "She was the craziest person i ever met i swear, it was like she was sure that i'm going to say yes base on how she reacted after i said no." she state, shaking her head. "She's impossible, ridiculous, horrible person"

"Yah! Relax Fany-ah. Calm down!" Sunny's voice rang after Tiffany's outburst.

This is not what they thought would be, they were supposed to scold Tiffany for going home late and they were supposed to be the one to anger her, but Tiffany beat the hell out of them, seeing Tiffany's pissed off face they started to reconsider their plan. they tried to understand their friend and tried to calm her down.

xxxxxxx

Morning after and as helpless as it is, she has a schedule with the photoshoot and that's mean she's going to Kim's building whether she likes it or not. the tought of meeting the CEO making her restless until she finally arrived.

"Good morning Tiffany!"

"morning" She greeted back the Head of Production, her smile didn't reach anything tho. its suddenly faded, Boa notice it but didn't say anything.

Her eyes were involuntarily keeping on glancing over the entrance, expecting a petite figure bossily walking around and roaming everywhere on the set, expecting a woman to watch her from afar. It was at first uncomfortable, but after Taeyeon had done that for the third time, she had regain her focus and manage to get in terms with that creeping eyes darting on her every time.

"Try to fucos Tiffany" the photographer complains, snapping shots again.

She took a deep breath.

 _why would i even care about her? why would i expect her to come and watch me? it doesn't make sense. Your mad at her, stop searching for her. you should feel relieve that she's not bugging you now.._

She had to frown to herself disliking her self for thinking unnecceassary things.

 _That's right, she finally respect my answer and she has nothing to do with me now._

the Door opens and Tiffany look over in reflex, only to get disappointed when it was just another staff.

"The CEO won't come here Ms Hwang, she's not even there on her office, please try to fucos" One of the staff told her, as if knowing her reason for the lack of focus.

* * *

She hisses in pain, the moment she open her eyes, her system felt overwork and her throbbing head spinned so badly, she feels nausea, the pain was so strong it makes her sick. She tried to get up but felt a weigh above her stomach pressing her in. she turn her head and was met with a naked body beside her.

She face her front and closed her eyes, trying to calm her throbbing mind down. she pride the arm that was sticking in her body but it bounces back on her waist again.

"Babe. I'm still sleepy yet" the naked woman murmured in her ear. "Don't leave me" then she stealthily peck on Taeyeon's cheeks. "And we're not done yet"

Taeyeon took a deep breath, and slowly pride the arm once again, gladly, the woman seems to notice her mood and let Taeyeon climb down from the bed.

the woman prop her hands on her head, checking out the woman who's now picking her clothes lousily lying on the floor - shamelessly naked.

"You were really something last night." the woman smirk. "whatever's been bugging you, i'm so grateful about it, cause i'm the one who gets the _pleasure_... tho there's violence but i like it"

Taeyeon slip her panty over her legs once she found it, she found her jeans lying on the ground not too far from her, she walk over and pick it up, she wear and squeeze her jeans up to her hips. She found her White shirt disregaded near the chair, wearing it next. Once she's fully dressed.

She smell herself and grimaced.

She shuffles her feet to the restroom and clean her bare face. then go back to the room and look for her keys. once founded, she headed to the door and twist the knob.

"You're not going to leave me just like this don't you, babe?"

Taeyoeon felt a hands wrapping around her waist and felt the mounds pressing behind her back. the grip on the knob unconsciously tighthens.

"Let me go" she states calmly.

then the woman whispered behind her ear. "You're so fuckin hot when you're cold like this" then the woman whispered behind her ear. "it turns me on...so badly"

"Wanna play with me again?"

* * *

"And that's a wrap!"

The photoshoot ended without a single sight from the CEO, Boa told her that the CEO was very unlikely to just disappear without letting anyone know where she was at, her work was never abandoned and always there firing employees who failed to submit their repoort on time. the thought of Taeyeon's absence made her guilty, for the fact that maybe she was the reason behind it.

 _duh, why would i care?_

She bowed to the last employee after her manager texted her that he was already outside- waiting for her. She step out of the studio and made her way to the entrance.

once outside, she caught a sight of a Car, a gorgeous silver mercedez car gliding its wheels and abruptly halted infront of the building. the door opens and a balck haired woman pop out its head. Tiffany can't tear her eyes off after recognizing the person She stayed there, looking at the woman who's wearing a dark shades behind those eyes. her long bangs covers her entire forehead unlike of what she used seeing her hair firmly tuck in sides, Taeyeon ran her fingers through her hair as she closed the door, throw the car key to the approaching guard as She started to walk over to the Main entrance, where Tiffany was currently at.

The CEO was wearing a denim ripped jacket, with her black tight pants paired with a black high cut sneakers. the outfit didn't seems to fit being on the office, she was not wearing the usual business suit and her fix hair-do.

that's the first time Tiffany seeing her usual Fashion in clothes.

The distance becomes nearer and Tiffany felt her breath caught in the air, unknown of what to do and say.

 _Should i act normally? like i don't even care? act like last night didn't happen? or maybe i should gave her a yell at how angry i am for her stupid act?_

But then it didn't seems to matter as Taeyeon passes though her as their shoulder's lightly bump agains't eachother. The CEO just walk passed through her like Tiffany didn't exist there.

With a confusion in her eyes, Tiffany turned around and sees Taeyeon walking away from her. The employees voices rang in the entire room as they greeted their CEO and Taeyeon didn't bother to even utter any single word.

there was two employees who sprint and approach their CEO on her way and they started reciting their report as they tried to catch up Taeyeon's pace.

Tiffany had gone mutted as she tried to process everything, Kim Taeyeon just did ignore her presence, she was not seeing it coming, It was as if she doesn't know this Kim Taeyeon a bit, no, not at all. It was as if she she had forgotten in just a span of time, it was as if they hadn't _"dated"_ for a week. it was as if they were back being into stranger.

Tiffany Hwang simply cannot understand Taeyeon at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?"

"What what?"

"What?"

"What?"

She glared at her friend. "You're fired Kwon"

"I'm simply asking about what would you gonna do now?"

"Do what?"

"Tiffany! What else?"

"Who the fuck is Tiffany?!" she blows.

and Yuri has to laugh such childishness. Oh no, she needs to stop though, seeing Taeyeon's not so please face she needs to gather herself if she doesn't want to experience another level of her wrath.

Yuri clears her troat. "So you're going to give up now?" Yuri asked. "and that's also meant that I won the bet right?" She smirks.

"Whatever, she's not worth of my time. She can fuck herself, I don't care." Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"For the first time in history you admit you failed" Yuri exclaims. "I thought its easy you say?"

"She's so tight!" She hisses. "She doesn't even know that its a date, she said she's just being professional; reason why she accepted my invitation and that's totally horrible! That woman played me!"

"Damn Taeng! I wish you say she's so tight in other way kind of mean." Yuri laughs.

that activates Taeyeon's pervy mind in a time record, Tiffany did frustrates her not just mentally but also, she made her sexually frustrated too. she was frustrated and that had lead her to a woman she stumbled from one of those VIP clubs after she got dumped. She can't even remember the face of that woman but whatever, she had many one night stand with strangers and she doesn't give a fuck to any of them.

"Anyways, what about the plan though?"

"I change my mind"

"What do you mean"

"You'll see" Taeyeon's smirk. "I want Mrs. Boa in my Office. Now."

"Ms. Kim, we can't replace the model now" Boa told her with a calm voice. "We are about to finish the entire concept and we have deadlines to meet as well, we can't just simply take Tiffany out now."

"I don't care okay?" she peevedly states. "I need that Hwang out in my office."

"SM entertainment won't be happy to hear this Ms. Kim, especially that you don't have any legitimate reason to break the contract."

 _Damn right_ , Taeyeon had thought about it, but she was too pissed to even think straight.

"Why did you even Hire her as our model?!"

"You didn't say anything when we gave you the contract, you have your signature under the contract Ms. Kim"

"I don't like the sarcastic tone of your voice" she glares towards Boa, squinting her eyes in displease.

The poor lady can only bow in apology. "I'm not implying or anything."

She breaths, arms crossing in her chest. "If I can't fire that Hwang, then i'm going to fire the one who hired her"

Boa's eyes widen in unpleasantly surprised. She opened her mouth, ready to ague back but before she can say a word, she had already realizes that it would only be useless. she can only cast down her eyes defeatedly and bows slowly "I understand Ms. Kim"

And Taeyeon dismissed Boa just like that.

Without giving a fuck..

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Wha-Who let you in?!"

"How could you just fire Boa and her staffs!"

The day after, Tiffany received a call from the Kim Company telling her that she will be having a change of team of staffs and of course the production manager will be no longer be with her, since Boa got fired as well.

To this said information, she found out about the sudden firement of Boa and her staff was done by the one and the only CEO and she didn't hesitate to barge in into her office.

"I can fire whoever i want" She states. "Now get out"

"You're hopeless." she shakes her head in disbelief. "Evil"

Taeyeon ignored the woman and dialed her Secretary hurriedly, and once it answered;

"How could you let this woman enter in my office!" Taeyeon growls

"M-Ms. Kim, she said she is your girlfriend"

Taeyeon look over to the woman infront of her.

They both shot a glare.

"I'll let you off this time Ms. Lee, one mistake, just one more mistake and i'll surely no longer hold back"

"I-i'm sorry Ms. Kim."

"Ms. Kim, by the way, your mother is on her way up there"

"wha-WHAT?!" she stand up by reflex. "Time?"

"Elevator, about a couple of minutes"

Taeyeon ended the call and eyed Tiffany panically.

Unknown of what to do.

But one thing that is for sure;

"Hide!"

"What?"

"Hide!"

"And wha-why would I?"

Taeyeon glances over everywhere, finding a perfect place to hide this singer, but to her dismay, she knows that her mother would caught her red handed if she tried to put her away. She had no other option now;

She approach Tiffany and pulled her wrist, dragging her to her own desk.

"Yah what are you doing?!"

"Get down" She gestured her to get down under her desk.

"what? No way!"

"Get down Hwang!"

"No!"

"If Umma see you it would gonna be the end of me!"

"I don't care, you fired Boa, there's no way i'm going to do whatever you say"

"ugrhh! Fine! I'll let Boa off just get down there first!"

"Are you serious?" Her ears perks up. "You promise?"

"Yes, Damnit"

And so Tiffany obligue, getting down on her knees as she made herself down below Taeyeon's desk, she was awfully uncomfortable the moment her entire body made it in, she was push a little as Taeyeon seated on her chair and her knee accidentally hit Tiffany's shoulder making her groan in pain.

"That's hurt!"

"Shut up."

Taeyeon heard heels and just a matter of seconds, the door opens and in walked, an older version of herself, Mrs. Kim-who's excitedly walking towards her.

"TaeTae!"

"U-umma"

Taeyeon stands up and approach her mother before Mrs. Kim can approach her behind her desk, her smile trembles as she hug her mother.

"How are you doing Taetae?"

"U-umma, s-stop calling me that"

They parted and Taeyeon goes back to her chair, while her mother seated down to her front.

"What? You never stop me before." The old woman frowns.

Taeyeon clench her teeth inwardly, surely, Tiffany heard that and..whatever, she doesn't care now.

"Anyways, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She states. "had some cases but still good" She answers.

"Please don't be hard on yourself Taetae" Mrs. Kim said woefully. "I'm sorry i can't even help you anything"

"You don't have to, i can manage everything" She reassured her mother with a small smile.

"You are really alike with your father"

Taeyeon leaned back on her chair, her eyes reflexly went down under her desk and sees the singer uncomfortably shifting positions. "I-i know. You always told me that"

And so the history repeat itself, her mother will always remind her about the similarity of her father and her and she always find it amusing, but now, all she just wanted was her mother to leave and get this singer freed.

Tiffany heard their conversation, every single word they say, she find's Taeyeon's mother so cheery and lively, unlike her daughter.

Taeyeon accidentally hit Tiffany's shoulder again making her out of balance, she plop her butt to the ground and silently groan in pain, her legs was going numb and the sudden move made it worst, she smack Taeyeon's legs to get her revenge.

Taeyeon fliched, her mother caught it.

"What?" Her mother ask. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes" She tried to smile, reassuring her mother. "So anyways, What's your plan for today?" She tried to wipe her mother's concern and gladly her mother take her bait.

"Uh. Well... I'm going to San Francisco tommorrow so now, I wanna have dinner with you first" She smiles. "In our house, I'll cook"

Taeyeon smiles back, she nods. "Okay"

Their conversation didn't end there yet and its been 10 minutes and her mother doesn't seem to end it pretty soon.

Tiffany keep on swinging Taeyeon's knee under, begging her to let her out.

"Taetae"

"Hmm"

"I wanna have a dinner with you and with her Taetae"

She frowns "With her? Who?"

"Your girlfriend, who else?"

Taeyeon's eyes widen while Tiffany's ears perk up, unconsciously stopping her hand movement.

"W-what? "

"Well, I like her" Her mother says, smiling. "she's so pretty! and gorgeous! I wanna meet my soon to be daughter in law!"

They both choke.

Taeyeon cough loudly, her mother was seriously ruining her dignity. "S-she's not my girlfriend Umma."

"Oh you don't have to hide it from me, I'm totally okay with her. Unlike those past woman you dated." her mother's face scrunches. "You're even prettier than any of them"

"Wha- So you're sayin that this Hwang is prettier than me?" she asks in disbelief.

"Finally! You admitted!" her mother claps her hands in delight. "But no, just equally pretty of course. My Taetae will always be the prettiest girl in the world"

 _Oh my god_

"Umma" She face palm, covering her tomato face from embarrasement. "U-umma. We're not dating okay? and what is even there to like?" She commented and once again, felt a pinch in her thighs, she could only wished her face would just stay unpained despite the stinging of her skin.

"Oh you don't have to hide in from me Taetae." She understandly gave her a smile. "I made a research background about this girl and all i can see is that she's nice to everybody."

"Yeah right" Taeyeon sarcastically commented, earning a firm yet soundless slap in her thighs. She silently grimace.

"Are you sure you're okay?" her mother frowns.

"Yup" She fake a smile, straightening herself once again.

"Let me meet her, please Taetae?"

She blushed, her mother had no idea what is she doing to her, she's killing her right on the spot. "I told you we're not d-dating Um-"

"please?" The puppy eyes her mother is giving her was just too much for her to handle, she look away, blushing. "Taetae please?"

And there's no way that she would let her mother down.

"A-alright" Taeyeon finally agreed.

"Yay!" She excitedly claps her hands, her mind had already thinking what would she cook for Tiffany to like her too. "I'm going now! I'll be waiting for you two later okay?" She stood up, preparing to leave. "Tell her somethings about me, okay? make her like me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh Taetae, I'll be her mother in law in the future! of course I want her to like me" Her smile were unwavering until she bid her goodbye again and left.

Once cleared. Tiffany felt her bones cracking from all the hiding, her hair was a mess, her clothes was disoriented, her face was not so so happy about it. if only this has nothing to do about her and the guilt she had for Boa and her staffs, she would not even bother to be near anywhere around her.

Taeyeon clears her troat. "you heard my mother, she wants to meet you"

"We're not dating" she was still dusting off her crumpled clothes. "Why do you even agreed?"

"I can't just say i can't right? My mother wasn't used of me declining any of her favor."

"So you would just let your mother believe all those lies"

"It would be just gonna be a one night dinner and then I'm sure my mother wouldn't like you after"

Tiffany had to scoffs at such frantic words. "So you think I'm going to have that dinner?"

"Oh you will" she smirks. "If not... Say goodbye to Boa and her staffs."

"You are the most cruel person i have ever known Kim Taeyeon" she squints her eyes at her. "Are you even a human? you're heartless!"

"If you did said _yes_ to me then we're not having this kind of conversation. This is your fault Hwang"

"Ah so, this is all about that, you being childish because i rejected you and you're having your revenge?" she pauses. "seriously how childsih can you get?"

"Rejecting me is like stepping in my face Hwang, you should've know better."

"And thus firing Boa and her staff make you feel better?"

Taeyeon gritted her teeth.

"You're actually worst than i have ever imagine. I know people calls you arrogant but, you are unbelievably beyond than just being arrogant"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but deep inside, Tiffany's word was like a knife stabbing in her chest.

"Fine. i will." she turned her heels and look at the CEO who's about to sit on her leather chair. They made eye contact as Tiffany speaks off. "I'm going to have that dinner with you and your mother for Boa's sake. Just promise me you'll do your part, Taetae" She mocks.

"Yah! Don't call me that!"

And Tiffany made her way out.

Once Tiffany was out of sight, the CEO Sat, slumping on her chair. Clenching her teeth, thighs pressed together.

Even though all Tiffay had said to her was all pure hate, but she had to admit that Tiffany being angry at her was the sexiest thing she ever witness, Taeyeon thinks she had just found her new kink.

she can only shakes her head. Taeyeon really can't deny the fact that she was painfully attracted to that singer.

.

* * *

"Um-umma" Taeyeon shakes her mother's shoulder, trying to get her mother out from her intense gaze to the Singer infront of her. "Stop looking at her, you're embarrasing me Umma." Taeyeon whispers behind Mrs. Kim's ear.

"what?" Mrs. Kim confusely asked, finally sensing Taeyeon's hands on her.

Taeyeon leaned forward again and whisper to her mother's ear. "Stop gawking at her umma, remember you are a KIM, and a KIM don't look up to anybody."

and Mrs. Kim seems ignore her as she had the widest smile on her face while looking at the singer cutely munching her food.

"You are really pretty" Mrs. Kim said and Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "I'm really glad that you are here. Taeyeon seems to have knock some sense about choosing a woman"

"Umma"

 _that's too vulgar!_ Taeyeon can only protest inside her head.

"How old are you Tiffany?"

"Uhm." Tiffany wipe her mouth with a tissue. "I'm 27"

"just same as Taeyeon, Perfect!" Mrs. Kim exclaims, making the two in awkward silence. "and when are you planning to settle down?"

"..."

"..."

they automatically locked eyes.

"I really want my daughter to get married already." the Mrs. Kim dratically sighed. "She needs someone that will take care of her aside from me... and I wanted it to be you."

"Umma. We're just start-"

"Why me?" Tiffany interputed Taeyeon.

"Because I feel it" Her mother says confidently. "I know you are the one"

"Umma, You don't know what you-"

"How coud you be so sure Mrs. Kim?" Tiffany replies quickly even before Taeyeon could argue.

"As a mother, there's called instinct." Taeyeon's mother answers. "I know good people when I see one"

"Umma you don't even kno-"

"I-I am not the person you think I am, Mrs. Kim"

And Taeyeon shut her eyes in annoyance, this two woman was disregarding the presence of THE Kim Fucking Taeyeon. She feels like firing some employee right now.

 _Whatever. You two talk. The hell care._

Taeyeon proceed eating her meal instead.

"Oh believe me, you are." Mrs. Kim, gave her a smile. "Anyway, how long you two have been dating?"

Tiffany instinctively look at Taeyeon, conveying her to answer the question, but it seems that the CEO has gone to her own world, chewing her food.

"I know you two have just started dating, not even a month right?" her mother asked and Tiffany tried to nod. "So tiffany tell me, what do you like about Taeyeon?"

That made Taeyeon spit her food upon hearing her mother. she coughed loudly and her mother put her hands on her back, calming her.

"What happened? Are you okay? TaeTae?"

Her mother is surely making her life hard.

"I'm good. the food, just, too spicy"

a maid appeared and poured Taeyeon's glass a water. Taeyeon emmidiately drink it.

"really?" Mrs. Kim wonders. "I don't remember you complaining about the spiciness last time."

Taeyeon glance over to her front and sees Tiffany looking back at her. she tried to gather herself and broke the contact. Too weak to look for that goddamn eyes the singer possess. she proceed to eat her food once again. hoping that her mother have forgot her words.

"So Tiffany, What do you like about Taeyeon?"

looks likes she did not.

"Uhmm" Tiffany paused, thinking. "I...I don't know"

"you don't know?"

Tiffany slowly answered with a shake of her head.

"I guess you two really just started" Mrs. Kim Sighed. "And i guess i have to talk to you about my daughter."

"What?"

"You see Tiffany, she's my only child" mrs. Kim started. "So its kinda explains why she's spoiled and hate when things doesn't go the way she wanted. She's not used of people not giving what she wants. i know people find her arrogant, as there was even news about it but believe me, i know my daughter, she's really have a good heart inside"

 _too much information. just too much information!_ Taeyeon wanted to protest, but she felt that her mother won't stop even she demanded.

"She can't even cook on her own, she doesn't even know how to do laundry, wash plates, clean her own room and many stuffs.." Mrs. Kim stops, Tiffany look at Taeyeon who's ears were as red as her cheeks, awfully pretending she doesn't care what her mother's saying. "But then again, its my fault, i spoiled her, Its not her entirely fault since i'm the one who made her that way."

"why do you need to learn those things anyway when you have maid who can do it for you?" Taeyeon says shaking her head as she munch her food. "Doesn't make any sense"

"That..too" Mrs. Kim Says and both of them look at her wondering what she meant by that. "She speaks rudely."

that makes Tiffany chuckles a little and Taeyeon can only rolls her eyes, going back eating her unfinished foods.

"I am not rude" Taeyeon defended. "and Umma, Can you please stop talking about me as if i am just a statue sitting next to you"

"I am just telling Tiffany all the things that she needs to know"

"What?" she abruptly stops eating and look at her monther on the side

"She's your girlfried Taeyeon, of course its better to let her know all your flaws in the early stage."

and somehow, That made Taeyeon stop. She look at Tiffany and they shared a contact before Taeyeon embarresingly turns her head away. pretending to be cool.

"How about you dear? what do you like about Tiffany here? aside from here beauty, of course!"

"Umma"

"Don't tell me you don't know either?" Mrs. Kim Shakes her head in despair. "I will really not so gonna buy for it. No No, so tell me"

"Umma, does it really matter?" Taeyeon says, as sarcastic as it sounds.

"Yes, it is! I want to know!"

 _this is really..ugghh..whatever!_ Taeyeon gather herself, thinking a possible words to spit. "She's" _sexy, Her smile, her lips, her butt, her boobs. god damnit, it if was Yuri, i had probably spit those words._

"She's?" Mrs. Kim presses

Taeyeon look at her front and found Tiffany slowly eating her meal, as it eyes were glued to her food but she can definitely see that Tiffany was anticipating for her answer.

"She's..." Taeyeon close her eyes. "She's cute"

"Awww..." her mother cooed, Taeyeon face couln't get any redder. "My Taetae finds her girlfriend Cute" Mrs. Kim squeeled.

"have Taeyeon ever told you that?" Mrs. Kim ask Tiffany.

"uhmm. Its the first time hearing her complimented me"

"I understand Tiffany. You see, Taetae here, its not her thing to express her feeling or even compliment a person"

"what? I did!" Taeyeon exclaims. "Don't you remember?" she looks at Tiffany with brows raising. "At the Company? right on the Set? the first time i approach you? i complimented you right away!"

"I don't remember" Tiffany frowns.

"How bout on our 1st Date?" Taeyeon won't back down. "I did said you're beautiful that night. twice!"

"I still don't remember" Tiffany was getting confuse of all of Taeyeon's sudden outburst.

"Fine. How about when we were in Tokyo? Japan? Don't tell me you still don't remember me giving you compliments?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

Taeyeon with a horror in her eyes, she finally gets it and scoffs a little, she leaned on her chair. Tiffany got to be kidding her. NO ONE EVER DARE TO FORGET EVERY WORDS TAEYEON SAY

on the otHer side, Mrs Kim has an amuse smile on her face, seeing the two adorably arguing about a small little thing makes her smile.

It was just about a minute after as Mrs. Kim went outside to answer the call she received, leaving the two facing eachother without a choice.

"Did you really forgot? or you're just pretending that you forgot?" Taeyeon scoffs. squinting her eyes at the singer.

"What if i tell you Yes, I remember, But do you really meant it? i don't think so" Tiffany replies, just as daringly.

Taeyeon caught her toungue in the air, unknown of what to say back. caught between her ego and being true to herself.

"You're right, I was just kidding" Taeyeon chooses to defend and expand her ego more. "The only reason why i want you to remember is for my mother not to see me as someone who's not expressive as she claimed i am. i want to prove her wrong."

"glad i didn't take the bait" Tiffany smirks. "but why would you prove to your mother that she's wrong when in fact, its true"

Taeyeon gritted her teeth. she was annooyed at the same time find the smirk too sexy to handle. she was having a crisis on her own mind of what and how to react to this girl that's making her unsure of everything.

She badly wanted to get this girl to her bed and roamed her hands every part of her body and at the same time, she was annoyed why this girl wouldn't just give her what she wants.

After the Dinner, Mrs. Kim insisted to talk more about them and they ended up getting late as it was already 12 and Mrs. Kim has still a lot to say to the two, just like on how she understand that the two is still shy towards eachother with her presence, she also put a little advise about how to handle a relationship to make them last, random stories about Taeyeon's childhood making Taeyeon face palm to herself.

Mrs. Kim and Tiffany seems to get along pretty well, they had some common interest in fashion and that's where Taeyeon find herself out of place for a moment, but really, she wouldn't mind even a bit, her mother and Tiffany can talk forever as long as she can witnessed those smile and those eye smile every now and then, she figure out its totally worth wasting the time. Taeyeon had come to know also that Tiffany can be silly, clumsy and hype when she talks about the things that she likes. She figured out she likes pink, never heard any color slips from her mouth except pink. she also loves travelling just like her mother, Mrs. Kim and Tiffany had planned and agreed to travel together to paris since there was a fashion event being held next month. it all just take them two hours and they are as comfortable as a mother and a daughter bond. Taeyeon felt like her mother was being bias to Tiffany for a moment, but really, she wouldn't mind, seeing Tiffany enjoying the time with her mother makes her proud somehow. for a moment, she forgot that they were just pretending everything and she felt as if they were dating for real and Tiffany was a part of their small family.

 _If only Tiffany is not a pain in the ass._

they talked about eveything to nothing until Mrs. Kim finally realized that she's sleepy and its pretty really late. feeling guilty, She ordered and insisted Taeyeon to drive Tiffany home despite the fact that Tiffany has a driver one call away.

they ended up sitting at Taeyeons car without a single word coming from them for the past 15 minutes of the ride.

Taeyeon glances to her side, just seeing Tiffany's profile side made her breathless. she gulp, she figure out that she could never just ignore her feelings now, speacially after witnessing a new side of her, the bright side of her. She admit that she likes her and she has to do something with it.

she contemplated before she finally give it a shot.

"My mother has always been like that. don't take her seriously"

"I like your mother"

Taeyeon reflexively glances over to Tiffany, wondering what she meant by that.

"She's so honest, funny and..." The celebrity can only smile, suddenly missing her own mom. "She's... caring"

"That, she is" Taeyeon nods.

"is she always like that?"

"like what?"

"hype-talkative?"

That made Taeyeon chukles. "what?"

"It must be fun having her always."

"oh.. you don't wish it to be always." Taeyeon chuckles once again. "She can be annoying"

"Mothers are not annoying" Tiffany frowns.

"I love my umma Don't get me wrong" Taeyeon smiles. "it just that sometimes, i can't catch up her energy level."

Tiffany laughs. she looks at Taeyeon who has the widest smile on her face.

Taeyeon look to her side and caught Tiffany staring at her, she raise her brows at her without saying anything before she face the roadway.

"I guess that's true" Tiffany agreed, facing her front.

"How about..." Taeyeon incompletely asked.

"huh?"

"You say you like my mother."

"Yes"

"How about her daughter?"

"..." Tiffany looks to Taeyeon's side, speechless.

"what?" the CEO ask after a seconds of silence. "Don't tell me, you don't find her likable too?" Taeyen carefully ask. she steals a glance over her side and found Tiffany looking at her with the weirdest stare. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you just ask me if i like you?" Tiffany asked directly to the point. making Taeyeon coughs in reflex, blushing furiously, realizing that Tiffany was not sooo easy to get.

"I-I.." the CEO stutters, gripping the steering wheel hard. "Yes"

Tiffany looks to her front, turning her head away from the driver. "What makes you think i like the daughter?"

"because she's awesome?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

That made Tiffany scoffs. "I don't think so, she's just arrogant, nothing else."

"she is not"

"Arrogant"

"she's not"

"Arrogant CEO"

"enough"

"Arrogant boss" Tiffany teases.

"I said enough Hwang"

"Bossy A...A for Arrogant"

"Say that again and i will stop this car and i will kiss you right on the lips"

"..."

there was a moment of silents before Taeyeon abrupts a laugh. she has a victory smile on her face, smirking as she glances over to the Singer who's suddenly felt as if Taeyeon can rape her right there and then. "now now bully Hwang, Where are you?"

"..."

"What did you say earlier? Boss A? A for what?"

"..."

Taeyeon laughs on her own unique kind of way and Tiffany never talk again for the whole ride since then.

Taeyeon drove off alone in the middle of the night, relieved that she finally figured out how to stop Tiffany from getting into her nerves and at the same time, ashamed and felt as if Tiffany doesn't like to be kissed by her ever, never and ever on her entire life.

The CEO finally _arrived_ on her own place, already s _howered_ and about to sleep when she received a text. _squinting_ her eyes as she unlocks her phone. She read the message and a smile appeared on her lips.

 _"Hi there Arrogant, just make sure that i will be seeing Boa at work. you promised to me"_

she lays back and thinks for a reply, but as soon as she writes her first word, a message pops out again.

 _"I really hope i interupted your sleep"_

that made her smiles. _"you did, and you called me arrogant too, double violation there hwang, I don't think a kiss would be enough"_

 _"Ha. you think you can scare me? i can just go ahead and tell your mother the threat you did and i don't think she'll be with you this time"_

taeyeon replies back furiously _"Don't you dare Hwang"_

 _"Have a long horror night. Arrogant Taetae"_

Taeyeon has a mouth agape as she read the message. she can't believe Tiffany just threatened her back. she can't believe that such a woman exist!

 _"how dare she?!"_ she hisses to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"We will miss you!" everyone screams in unison as they tosses their drinks up high. It was a chilly friday night out and the whole group who had participated in Tiffany's work decided to celebrate Tiffany's farewell at one of those VIP clubs.

"Awe. I will miss everyone of you too!" Tiffany flashes her eyes smile to each and everyone. She was genuinely touch at how the team manage her and how they treated her, specially after knowing that Tiffany was the reason behind why Taeyeon suddenly took her action back from firing Boa's team. They felt so thankful to Tiffany ever since then.

On the other hand, Taeyeon was unpatiently waiting for the whole team to go home and leave Tiffany alone. She had been contemplating if she would just go there and take Tiffany away from them but she was not that sure herself if Tifanny would even be happy seeing her there. Yes, She was invited at the party but she refuses it, saying that there's no point in going just because it was Tiffany's last day at the company. She pretended it doesn't affect her, she pretended that it would be just a waste of time. and she knows that she was just invited out of courtesy.

She leaned back to her car's seat. sighing for the nth time, she look at her golden wrist watch and realized that she had been stuck waiting for 4 hours now. and that's totally uncharacteristic of her for being this patient. Normally, She will loose her patience even just by waiting half of an hour.

"Why am i even here" she ask herseslf. "Am i really that desperate, what happened to me?"

Truth to be told, the reason why she can't jsut missed the oppurtunity to talk to the singer is becuase it was her last day going to Taeyeon's building and that's also meant taht she won't be seeing her anymore. the thought of not seeing Tiffany again makes her sick. She knows she can't just let this oppurtunity slip. She needed to tell her everything for her own sake. She needed her to know how she feels. she knows that Tiffany may reject her once again, but it's better than not trying at all. . She knows Tiffany will be busy and she was sure that Tiffany won't make any time for her. She doesn't have a choice but to wait and talk to her.

 _but damnit I've been waiting for 4 damn hours already!_

okay, so enough with the pride thing, she can't just sit over here and wait for god's know how long it'll be. She had enough, and she decided to just go over to the club and look for that Singer.

 _"That's Right. What am i even thinking"_

she enters the club and flinches hearing the loud bass beating in her hear, the loud hollering of the people makes her thinks she's on hell, She goes on and move towards the counter, ordering a shot before she eyed her sorrounding, too many people, too many drunk-crazy people sleazing off everywhere.

"Here" the bartender said and she drink the shot, her eyes were still roaming the place and still can't find a group of people she's trying to find.

It took her 5 minutes of eye-searching until her eyes identified Boa's figure, she was walking to somewhere and Taeyeon had her eyes fix on her. and soon enough, As Boa stops and sits on a chair, She sees the celebrity with the group of Boa's team and just by looking at them, they are indeed enjoying each other's company. Tiffany cannot seems to stop from laughing every now and then and her eyes smile was always on show.

At first, Seeing the celebrity from afar had made her feel satisfied, she thought that she can wait till they left and that's when she will finally talk to her. But after some time, Seeing the boys making some moves towards the Singer makes her reconsider her plan. She doesn't like what she's seeing as she eyed them with a frown on her face.

The clock is ticking and so Taeyeon's head, gripping the poor wine glass in her hand, she tried so hard to calm herself from bursting out and claim the celebrity who's flashing her eye smile to everyone making everyone literally drools over her. Taeyeon didn't like the attention this celebrity is causing. She leaned to her backrest, folding her knee to another, and sip the alcohol as she bore her eyes to Tiffany who's chatting happily with her employees.

 _You like them that much, huh?_

She knows it's irrational to ask that to herself, but she did anyway.  
She check Tiffany's outfit for god knows how many times already, and the fact that Taeyeon can't stills seems to get over how gorgeous the Celebrity with her red tube mini-dress, with her Tied hair making her flawless neck visible, she forgot how many times she had gulp her non-existent lump on her throat just by looking at those skin, it's like inviting her to bite it.

Taeyeon fanned her face using her hands trying to control herself not to do stupid things as her eyes witnessed Tiffany and a guy holding their hands, believing that they were just having a truth or dare game but surely it won't be for real. She took a shot once again and avoid the scene. The scene was making her eyes sore.

She looses it all by the time she sees one of the boys, leaned forward and litteraly their cheeks colided making her stop whatever she's doing, she stood up from her seat. Taeyeon had the urge to slap the man's face for giving a shitty scene in front of her.

She rush her way to them in anger.

* * *

From talking about Tiffany's Modelling, to Tiffany's life, to her career, To her Lovelife and now They were talking about Taeyeon who declined the invitation for Tiffany's last day in work. excusing herself that she was busy and she don't give a fuck, that's not really what Taeyoen said but for Tiffany, It was something like that.

"I know that you two weren't an item, but we know that you two are...well, lets just say that, getting to know eachother stage" Eunji says and everyone agrees. "Not that we are being nosy Tiffany but how could we pretend we didn't know when the CEO keeps on visiting you everytime you have schedule. and not to mention, she will stay until you finished and will invite you to have a dinner!"

"I know right!"

"Aghh, As much as I'd like to admit that you two look good together, but the CEO's attitude is a big fat no no."

"Yes, I think you two look good together, its just that, i don't think you two will get along well, i mean, attitude-wise, you two are different."

"Angel and devil!"

"Pretty and Ugly!"

Tiffany listened to them with an amuse smile on her face, She enjoys hearing Taeyeon's employee backstabbing her. she couldn't agree more.

"I really do think that the CEO likes you though, I mean, Yes she had invited her girls to her office too before but never been patient even on giving them a ride or leaving her office just because she wanted to have a time with them.

and everyone nods, and that caught Tiffany off guard.

"when you say your CEO invited girls to her office, how many exactly?" Tiffany asked in curiousity.

"..." there was a paused as everyone thought for it, some of them feels hesitant to answer and some of them are litterally counting girls using their fingers.

Tiffany widen her eyes as she sees Eunjie counted pass 10. "you are kidding me right?"

"uh uh" Eunji shakes her head. "The CEO has like 2 girls per week."

"You've got to be kidding, that's too much, where could she possibly find those girls?"

"Oh, she don't have to look for them, they are the one who look for her."

no wonder its easy for her to be in a relationship, no wonder she doesn't know what getting to know each other stage means is.

Soon enough, they have travelled to a different topic and it was all about flirting, dating, and adults stuffs that mature people talk. they were discussing some rated scenes and they were laughing every now and then, One of the boys, Wonbi took Tiffany's hand and carresed it using his hand, holding it playfully as he acted as if he was trying to flirt with the celebrity. Tiffany was laughing all along and so as the whole group. the action was not taken seriously for it just an act and for fun. then there was Gray, who suddenly leaned forward and place his cheek on Tiffany's cheek and that froze everyone.

It was supposed to be a playful act but Tiffany was not seeing that coming, she was shock and stunned, she was about to open her mouth to say something when she was suddenly pulled by wrist so hard it makes her stands up straight.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?"

All of the sudden Tiffany was right behind Taeyeon's back, as the CEO growls in front of the flustered man.

"stealing a kiss to my girl, do you wanna die?"

"I-i'm sorry" Gray look at his feet as he apologize.

"Saying sorry won't take your action back, you place your damn oily cheek to my girl and do you think I'll let you off?"

Tiffany started to realized the situation, Taeyeon was claiming her her's and she's not even complaining.

"Tae-Taeyeon" Tiffany speaks off but taeyeon hold her wrist even more tighter.

Gray lower his head more, deeply apologizing. Taeyeon hisses, If only she could punch this man right now.

"I dont wanna see your face in the office from now on, don't ever come near my girl again or I will definitely kill you"

"Taeyeon" Tiffany tried to swayed off the tight grip but Taeyeon was not bothered. "Stop it"

Taeyeon finally turns around and look at the singer, her eyes were in anger and Tiffany don't understand why Taeyeon is acting that way.

"you." Taeyeon says, her eyes were flaring "You come with me" and Taeyeon dragged her forcefully.

Taeyeon was infront of her as she forcefully pushed Tiffany against the wall, it was just the two of them at some exclusive are. "You are making me jealous, don't you?"

"what?!"

"admit it!" she hisses.

"I don't even know you are here! and why would I do that?!"

"You know I like you and you are flirting with them! what the hell was that? you let someone kiss you in public!"

"He didn't kissed me! It was just his cheek!"

"The hell I care if it was just his cheek! The point is, you let him touch your skin!"

"Wha-why woud you even care?!"

"I have been waiting for you for 5 hours and that stupid guy just have to make it worst!"

"waiting for me? what?!"

"I have been waiting for you for fuck's sake!"

"And why would I even care! you're acting like you are my girlfriend nor I am your girlfriend! Just to remind you, you are not my Girlfriend!"

and that's made Taeyeon speechless, her anger just has to take to another level and she gritted her teeth with all her might.

"If there's someone who should scold Gray for what he did then it must be me!"

"He kissed you!" Taeyeon yells back. "Do you know how hard it is to just look at you from afar! that's already too much but I waited because I don't want to ruin the party! But then he kissed you what am I supposed to do?! stay seated and act like it didn't matter?!"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Well it does! I have never felt this way in my whole life, I had never been jealous over a person moreover, to a fucking nobody. I had never waited that long and I had never been inlove before."

there was a silence as both of them has their eyes in shock.

"You-you what?"

Taeyeon panic, she step back from the singer and realized what she had just said, she was confuse as hell. "I-i"

"You're inlove with me?" the singer ask and the Ceo flinched.

"No" Taeyeon doesn't even know if she was trying to convince Tiffany or herself.

"Then what was that?"

"..."

There was a silence as Tiffany look at the CEO who's eyes were on the ground, not daring to look at her back. She sigh at this seemingly unwanted event.

"If you're done talking then I'm leaving" she said and Taeyeon finally looks up, her eyes were lost, confuse and unsure.

Tiffany turn her heel when Taeyeon grab her wrist, this made her sigh again. "what?"

"..."

"Taeyeon, What?"

Tiffany felt the grip tighter even more, she looked at their hands and then to Taeyeon's eyes. seeing the unresponsive CEO, she took taeyeon's hand from her's using her other hand. "stop acting like a possisive girlfriend, we're not even friends"

.

* * *

"Ms. Kim"

"..." _am I not that attractive enough?_

"Ms. Kim?"

"..." _what are my flaws? why can't she just like me back? why she's making it so hard on me?_

"err. Ms. Kim?" The man on the front called her out louder this time.

"...huh?" Taeyeon tilted her head and realized that she had spaced out and now all eyes were on her, giving her an odd look while she cleared her throat and strenghten her posture. "what is it?" Taeyeon asked and the man repeated his report, all over again.

And so days and weeks had passed and everything was almost back to normal, almost, because Taeyeon's mind can't seems to get off Tiffany out of it. she keeps on thinking of her and found herself googling her, watching her vidoes and stalking her instagram. She would smile like a fool at those funny videos Tiffany posted, she would bit her lips when it's a sexy pictorial videos, she stalk her on social and look at her pictures with soft gazes on her eyes. She should have known from the very start that Tiffany was different from any other woman. She wasn't just someone that would want her becuase of her status of her life. Unfortunately, Tiffany isn't one of those woman. and she didn't know if she would be amuse or irritated about it.

She badly wanted to talk to her but she didn''t know how, the celebrity seems busy these days as she often see her at the T.V music shows performing with her group with their new song, promoting it. She also heard that they will be having asia-tour concert and she can't help but to think it's impossible to get a hold of her.

She realized that she's just like one of those pathetic fans who has a chush on their idol and that's that. end of story.

She tried texting her, deflating her pride once again, at that day on the club where the last time she saw her, had talk to her, when Tiffany hurted her by those sharp words, she was angry, when Tiffany walk away from her she fisted her hands and promised to herself that she would get her revenge, that Tiffany would come begging on her knees.

that thought though, was just a short-live childish thought when she realized that no matter how she wants to get her revenge, she still wants her at the same time. A part of her heart was yearning to see the singer and that's how she finally gave up cursing like a brat kid and texted the singer, a short "hey" was left unreplied. the 2nd "hey, can we talk" message had the same faith. and on her third attemp, she finally decided to just call her and it rang, only to be disappointed when she just waited to nothing. on her 4th attemp, as soon as she dial her once again, Tiffany had her phone turn off. or maybe had block her at all cost.

To say that she wasn't bother for the rest of the day was understatement, it was a full week of letting her anger out and found herself firing her employees when she felt like it. Luckily though, Yuri was there to keep her sane and would willngly punch her if needed. she wouldn't admit it to Yuri but she was thankful that she's always there on her side when she herself can't get to hold of herself.

After a few weeks, thankfully, her work was there to keep her mind off from wandering from that certain someone, she visited a lot of countries, attending meetings and stuff and of course, meeting girls every now and then, even though, she was basically using them to keep her mind busy, and she simply love the attention they are giving to her, she knows that something's different. ever since she met that Tiffany Hwang, she can't seems to keep on comparing her to her other girls.

Yuri recommended other celebrity that she can use to cover her cases but she declined it, Yuri insisted that she doesn't have to do anything as this celebrity has been hinting Yuri that she likes Taeyeon, a lot. Yuri and this celebrity has been friends a while now and the woman even ask if she can set a date with Taeyeon.

"She's not that popular Taeng, but it's definitely worth it! you don't even have to do all the things you've done for that Tiffany, she's basically begging me to set you up with her!"

"No"

"Why not?" Yuri frowns, she was absulotely positive that Taeyeon would accept her recommendation without even pushing this far.

before Taeyeon can answer, the glass door automatically opens and in walk, a man in suits she recognized as one of her secretary. the man then bowed to the two woman, she face front to the CEO who's sitting bosilly on her chair. "Good afternoon Ms. Kim, I have the magazine now as you requested."

The man handed Taeyeon the magazine over the table gently, bowing a bit as he did.

Taeyeon grab the magazine and didn't respond. she emmediately flip pages.

"It''s okay, you can leave now" Yuri speaks up on behalf of the CEO.

"Thank you" and the man left the room.

"What's that?"

Taeyeon keeps on fliping pages with a unexpressive face. Yuri can only wait for the latter.

it didn't take a minute until Taeyeon stop on a a certain page and Yuri has to peek on it before she finally shakes her head in disapproval.

"I thought you finally get over her"

"..."

"This is not good, you're not suppose to like her, we only agreed that you can use her"

"I am not inlove with her"

Yuri frowns at her response "I didn't say you are"

"..."

"and now you're becoming like a creep stalking her"

"I was just checking the result nothing else" Taeyeon flip a page, It has Tiffany's face and body all over the page.

"Yeah yeah, you need to convince yourself more than me"

"Okay fine" Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "I am fucking inlove with her, but godamn it what am I suppose to do?" she stood up in anger. "this woman doesn't give a damn of who I am, it even feels like I have no sex appeal at all, it feels like highschool again, stupid unrequited love" she groan to herself.

"Seriously, what makes you like her that badly, never heard you talking like that before"

"I don't know, I hate her you know. I hate her for messing up with me. I hate her guts, I hate how she can make hurt me by words, I hate her."

"But at the same time, you're inlove with her, man, It feels like I am in a drama and I am the bestfriend of that foolish idiot."

"I honestly don't know how I feel about her, I have never been this so caught up with a woman before, well aside from _her_ , that is"

* * *

One week after, Taeyeon was in Thailand for her business, it was her last night on the country so she stayed to a five star hotel near at the Airport, she received a message from Yuri, with a picture attached. Her brows involuntarily lifted once she saw the picture and read Yuri's message.

"Your girl seems like having a concert with her group here" it was the message with a picture of Girls' generation's picture on a huge screen outside the a huge stadium.

Taeyeon dials Yuri right away.

"where are you?"

"Just wandering around and saw that Ad. why?"

"You're not coming with me?"

"Nah, I'll just stay two more nights here, while you, it's your last night though, wanna go for a drink and hunt some Thai girls?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"You'll missed their delicasy! I heard they're really tasty!"

"Not in the mood"

"I see, you only want home-made huh" Yuri mocks. "Poor you Taeng, that Tiffany won't give you any"

"Shut up"

"fine, at least a drink?" Yuri asked, a bit insistent. "You've been so caught up with that girl I seriously wonder what she had told you on that friday night at the club. You've change ever since then, you're not hanging out with me anymore, we used to hunt girls and make fun of it but now, I feel like you're disgusted by even hearing me say those words we used to laugh, just like now..."

"Fine, fine, fine, let's get a drink, cut with the stupid drama, I'm gonna puke"

"Ha! finally!"

"Where are you? i'm going there"

"Still here near at the Studium"

"turn on your locator, i'll track you down"

"Got it"

Taeyeon arrived at the place with her black car stopping in front of a cafe Yuri was at, she opens the window to let Yuri see her, once Yuri saw her, she approach the car and let herself in.

"let's go!" Yuri excitedly shouted

Taeyeon started to drive off and it only take one minute during the ride when they sees tons of people wearing pink and at the same time, holding something like a pink lighstick"

"See that?" Yuri gestured the crowd. "Girls' generation will be having a concert there"

Taeyeon stop the car and allow herself to look over the crowd.

"Oh look! there's TaeNy's banner!" Yuri pointed her finger to the left and Taeyeon's eyes follow reflexively. Her heartbeat pick it pace as she saw her her face on the big banner with Tiffan'ys picture beside on it. she felt something twising on her stomach at the sight.

"Now now, there's come you and Tiffany's fans!" Yuri laughs so hard but Taeyeon didn't even heard any. her eyes were glued to the big banner and she wonder if that banner would be seen by Tiffany herself.

"If Tiffany sees that, I bet she'll remember you!" Yuri said. "As much as I don't support your oogling to this Tiffany I still want to help you in anyway"

"help me?"

"I have an idea"

"what?"

"let's go over there" Yuri pointed at the group of people who's raising the banner.

and so Taeyeon obligue without complaining, she was curious what Yuri had on her mind, once they get there. Yuri rolled over the side of her window after she wear her black shades and the fans look over there way. Taeyeon did the same, she wear her black shades and didn't bother look on Yuri's side.

"Hi!" Yuri said to the group. "You're TaeNy's fan right?"

the fans nodded. "Are you a sones?" one of the fan asked.

"Huh?" Yuri was caught off gurad, she doesn't know what the fans meant by that.

"Sone. the name of Snsd's fandom" Taeyeon whispered on her side, making Yuri finally get what the Fan had asked about.

"uh" Yuri has this now-I-know face as she nodded. "Yes! can you do me a favor?"

the fans dumbly nodded.

"Great! so here's the plan..."

* * *

After the concert, Tiffany has been thinking about that certain bossy CEO, anything about her. about how they all started, about the fake rumour and what it caused them. She can't believe that a simple innocent matching couple staff Taeyeon and her have had escalated to dating romours and now the fans has been chanting their names on her face during the concert. It was just a coincedence that they happened to like same staffs and now here they are, being ship by her fans, whether she likes the ship of not. Fans ships them so hard that the other members thinks it was ridiculous to finds a lot of Taeny's banner than their's on their own concert, It isn't Taeyeon concert, she wasn't there but it felt like the concert revolves on her, to said that the Thai-fans had been acting strange was understatement.

Tiffany can only spot one or two of her name without a Tae being added at the begining. It was beyond scary how the fans seems to support them than how they support the entire group.

her lips twitch into the side, finding the scenerio way too funny. of course there was a part of her that makes her stomach lurch whenever Taeyeon name and her's being shouted in unison, there were even times that her heart will beats fast and can't help but to form a little smile to the fans. Becuase to be honest, even she would refuse it to herself, even she would deny it to herself, a piece of her heart had finally manage to beat for that cruel CEO, ironically as it seems.

She remembered exactly on that day on the club, were Taeyeon shamelessly claimed her her's, the grip on her wrist on her hard was strong as Taeyeon stood in front of the man, she keeps thinking how possisive Taeyeon can be if that they were real on that day. When Taeyeon turned and face her, there was a hit of anger, disappointed, protectiveness, and everything that a jealous girlfrirned would express. Taeyeon's eyes showed exactly like that and when she has been dragged, standing in front of Taeyeon, leaning agains't the wall as Taeyeon trapped her with her hands. Her mind was in range and so as her heart. It happened so fast, they were yelling and yelling and so Tiffany had lost it, she hurt her by words and left her, she remembered how Taeyeon caught her wrist not wanting to let her go just yet. There eyes met one last time and she swore her heart ached at Taeyeon's hurt-look. she was holding it of course, but her eyes were so expressive it failed the owner to look unaffected.

Tiffany hurted Taeyeon and she knows it.

A buzz on her door finally manage to freed herself from her own musing, she hadn't even had the chance to remove her make-up as she just sat there on the chair facing her reflection as her mind wandered off for god knows how long. She stood up after giving a one single glance to herlsef, she was still wearing her mini-black dress as she walk over to the door barefoot. She didn't bother to knew who was outside thinking that it was just one of the members of another staff as she had sure that the whole hotel floor leve has been booked by the entire team.

She opened the door only to be shocked as she came to recongized the face, she found herself harshly closing the door again and Taeyeon was startled she took a step back away from the door.

"Wha-hey!" Taeyeon bang the door a little louder, not wanting to be notice by Tiffany's neighbors.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tiffany hissed on the other side.

"I need to see you Tiffany" Taeyeon replied. "Can you let me in?"

"Are you crazy? I can't let you in"

"We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes, there is. I am going insane because of you and the least thing that you can do is to talk to me"

"I don't have anything to say, Taeyeon"

"Well, I do, Tiffany"

Tiffany shakes her head. "there's nothing to talk about"

"I promise this will gonna be the last time that you'll ever see me just..talk to me" a silence "Please?"

Tiffany exhaled sharply, Taeyeon was surely stubburn to make her way stealthly to her, she finally open the door unwillingly and Taeyeon emmidiately let herself in.

"Thanks godness" Taeyeon said and slowly close the door.

"I don't know how you manage to be here-"

"It's just simple, really"

"How?"

"You don't need to know-it's really not that hard-"

"How?"

"Fine, I.. the owner of this hotel is one my shareholder so-"

Tiffany roles her eyes, of course, it's all abut business and business means a lot of connection.

"Now what do you want?"

Taeyeon fidgeted, she doesn't know exaclty what to say, after Yuri told her that the fans had finally manage to report where Tiffany's team would stay for the night, she contacted her friend who owns the hotel and demanded to look for the Tiffany's room. And now that she was facing her, all gorgoues and perfect, she can't seems to say a word.

"Taeyeon, what do you want?"

"..."

"You came here all the way, surprising me, asking to talk to me and now that I... what do you want Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon took a deep breath.

"I am sorry" Taeyeon said with all seriousness. her eyes were unwavering as she finally manage to pulled herself together. "I really mean it, I am sorry, I should've been nice to you, I should've treated you well. she inhaled as she continued. "and I shouldn't have acted like a possisive girlfriend when were not even friends" That line hurted Taeyeon than she had thought but it was exactly the line that Tiffany told her that day. "I'm sorry about everything Tiffany."

There was a long silence, Taeyeon anticipated a rejection once again, but she atleast tried right .

"Fine, apology accepeted."

"Wha-just like that?"

"I don't want you coming all the way to me to just apologize so might as well stop you right here."

No matter how cold Tiffany said those words, Taeyeon was grateful and she finally manage to smile a little. "Thank you. I never thought it'll be easy. you block me from your contact list and I thought you really hated me"

"I hated you at some point"

"O-okay" Taeyeon stuttered, she had already gave up her ego along time ago, so might as well take the use of it. "Are we...can we... see eachother a lot then?"

Tiffany raises her brows, a nervous Taeyeon is new to hear, she has always been so confidend in everything she do and now seeing her stuttering and throwing glances at every corner of the room just to avoid her eyes were all new to her.

"Are you asking me for a date?"

Of course, Tiffany will always be direct and won't let her play words on her.

"Uh" Taeyeon look at her shoes this time, cheeks flush in embarrasement. "Can we?"

"Okay" Tiffany said, making Taeyeon widen her eyes her.

Taeyeon was not expecting this to be easy at all, she doesn't even think that Tiffany would frogive her let alone date her again, it was all too shocking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

It was as if Taeyeon had won a lottery that she couldn't help but to show how happy she was, she pulled the woman into a hug and realized what she had done after, she froze, and slowly pulled away. she scratched her neck after, a gesture when she she's being shy. "Sorry about that" she muttered lowly.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"huh?" Taeyeon looks up and stop herself from acting like a hormonal boy asking her crush for a date. "oh, I...I think that's all but...how can I contact you then?" she was about to pocket out her phone when Tiffany spoke.

"I still have your number, I'll give you the date and location"

Taeyeon smile, her heart was soaring high. "Okay"

There was a long long awkward silence, Taeyeon wanted to kiss her goodbye but it was too early and she might scared her away. The door finally closed as Taeyeon stepped outside and the grin on her face was plastered on her face till the ride back to her own hotel. She didn't even realized that there was a paparazi following her behind as soon as she leave the hotel.

On the other side, when Tiffany closed the door for Taeyeon. She presses her back againsn't the door and grinned to herself. To say that she wanted to torture Taeyeon more had finally takes its toll, because she couldn't deny that she was too, torturing herself. and finally agreeing to date the CEO was like giving herself a chance too. a chance to see if that part of her heart was indeed genuinely beating for her.

* * *

After all the promotion and the one month tour, Tiffany finally had the time for herself once again and had been thinking if it was the right time to message Taeyeon and met her. and now, holding on her phone, she find herself unsure, because maybe, Taeyeon already got tired of waiting and had change her mind about her. It's been two weeks now afterall. She bit her lips, contemplating at 3 in the afternoon.

Why am I even thinking of what would she think, If she like me then she have to wait.

She finally get the courage to text the latter and waited for a reply with eagerness.

* * *

It was 3 in the afternoon and Taeyeon was holding the bridge of her nostrils, soothing herself at the stupidity of her own emploee for missing the deadline, now that employees was begging her for another chance and she knew, that she can't give that. deadlines are deadlines, no excuses there. these 3 employees were going to be fired right now and that's final.

"Please Ms. Kim, please give us one chance, we will do better..."

and so these three employees was asking for her mercy and she knew her heart won't be touch by their reason and words. they are plainly wasting there pleas.

"My decisicion is final, you're all fired."

"But Mrs. Kim!"

Her phone vibrated and she lazily hold it, opening the message while she let the three blabbers their reasons on their own.

 _"HumCafe at 5pm, tonight - TH"_

Taeyeon's eyes widen as she stared at the message, her jaw drops. Tiffany finally texted her after a long wait. She reflexively stood up, startling the three that was in front of her. She look at her wrist watch and grinned.

The three eyed each one another, thinking how their CEO's mood escalated real quick. Taeyeon looks up at them and raises her brows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Err. please don't fire us Ms. Kim"

Taeyeon furrows her brows at them. "Who says I'm going to fire you? now ya'all get out"

and the three backaway and ran off from her office, almost tripping.

"sighs, those three." she smiled and check the message again, long forgotten the madness that dwells on her earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Ms. Kim, you're about to go on a meeting with the directors exactly at 5pm, please be ready, Ms. Kim"

Taeyeon stood up while glancing at her wrist watch, 4:00 pm. She then wear her formal black suit that was place on her chair. "Cancel it"

"Oh." Her secretary looks up on her in surprise. "May I ask why Ms. Kim? Errr… for me to properly inform the Directors"

"Just cancel it, I'm going out"

She bowed without any further ado. "Will do, Ms. Kim"

Taeyeon drove off to the HumCafe, a place she have never heard before, she just turned on her GPS to track that place and now she was frowning upon checking the place, the building was painted in pink with different textures.

 _Who's on their right mind to paint this building in all pink? Must be some sort of crazy_

She brushed that thought though, thinking that Tiffany will be there and that's the only thing that should matter. She glance at her watch again and sighed. Its 4:30pm and yes, she's pretty much early. She waited at the parking lot in front of the building inside her car and decided to step out when the time ticks 4:35pm, not too patience on waiting inside her car.

She entered the cafe and throw a curious glance to the place, it's even ridiculous inside, she thought. Seeing nothing but all pink stuffs, pink wall, ceilings, tables, chairs, with just different variety of pink. Taeyeon rub her eyes that's beginning to make her eyes soar.

She felt a presence near her and saw a woman wearing a pink uniform looking at her with wide eyes. She looks back with her oddly. "Ki-Kim Taeyeon?" The woman in pink shirt and short stuttered and clutched the brochure in her grip.

She finally understand the woman's behaviour and she smirks. "I'm waiting for someone, can you lead me to a table that is more private other than..." she gestured the tables on her front. "Here"

"Yes- Ki-Ms. Kim"

Taeyeon ordered herself a milkshake, she keeps on checking her phone for Tiffany's reply or call. She started wondering why Tiffany would pick such place it's kind of just a regular café she couldn't even tell if meeting her there would consider a date considering the unromantic atmosphere, it's full of girly stuffs and she had to look away to stop from blurting out how cringy she finds this place could be.

"Where are you?"

"Errr... At the Cafe you told me"

"Where are you exactly?"

"I'm in the... private section of the cafe, 2nd floor, why?"

"Taeyeon, I did just told you the meeting place I didn't told you to go inside"

She frowns "What? What do you mean?"

"You do know that I can't be seen in public, right?"

"I know, that's why I've been wondering why you choose this place in the first place" She frowns even more. "If you're not coming here then where are you now?"

"Outside."

"Outside?"

"Just get out in there and you can see a white BMW car, that's me"

"O-okay" Although confused, Taeyeon stood up from her seat, she had the urge to say something or maybe a little bit of complaining but she didn't want to ruin her chance.

"And also!" Tiffany's voice rang in the phone and Taeyeon momentarily stop from climbing down the stairs. "Since you're there, order me an Iced almond milk latte, it's my favourite! I'll pay later!"

"O-okay"

Taeyeon walks out from the cafe with a latte on her hand, as she exited the place, the employees was looking at her as if Taeyeon was just making a prank on them for coming out as if she had just wasted her time for nothing, like a regular person she's not. But neither Taeyeon cared. Once she step outside, she searches for a white car and found it park nearby the big tree, across the street.

 _Got ya_

"No no no! Just stay still!" Tiffany's voice came again and Taeyeon stop from her tracks. "You can't just come up here, that's risky"

Taeyeon frowns,"What am I supposed to do?"

"You are with your car, right?"

"Yes?" She answer confusedly, not knowing exactly what Tiffany getting into this.

"Go back to your car and get inside"

"What?" Taeyeon hissed. "How am I supposed to see you?!" her patients is about to hit its limit

"Just go there first, okay?"

"Fine!" With a piss off face, she turned back and stomp her way back to her own car. Once settled, she place the cafe on the side. "Now what?"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"The Latte won't taste good if its not cold" Tiffany said and it took everything for the CEO not to yell on her.

 _Easy Kim Taeyeon, you want this woman right? right. Calm down, yes, just like that._

Taeyeon took a deep breath for the fifth time before she finally manage to speak. "So you are more concern of this Latte rather than seeing me?"

Taeyeon regretted asking when the other line had gone mute.

 _This is getting ridiculous_

"...I did not say that"

"Just tell me how am I supposed to give you this" Said Taeyeon, it was ridiculous enough that Tiffany was just concern of the Latte but Taeyeon thinks for the bright side of it, giving the Latte will also means that she will finally get to see her with her own eyes.

"First, we need to get out of here before someone else notice"

"Who are you talking about? And why are you being paranoid?" Taeyeon complains. "And why did you even choose this place if we're not actually going there?"

"That is my favourite cafe, I was about to go there but I can't just simply walk inside now because those employee may find it suspicious that we both been there today, I did not thought that you're actually going inside"

"Because you didn't tell me not to go inside!"

"I know, It kind of slip on my mind that you are not a celebrity and you can just walk in there without a problem"

It took a moment for Taeyeon to realized what did Tiffany just said "So you're saying that you have actually used of meeting celebrities but not actually meeting them in a public watch"

"Kind of"

"I'm not a celebrity Tiffany, who cares if people see me walking in the streets"

"That's why it kind of slip on my mind but we really need to find a way to get that Latte to me"

Taeyeon closes her eyes, as much as she hates this turn of events, a very ridiculous turn of events, she knows that she had to suck it up. "That's simple, we can just to a VIP restaurant and have a proper date there"

Taeyeon was about to smile on that brilliant idea of hers but Tiffany's flat tone of "No" wipe if off.

"Why?"

"I can't risk it"

"But we've gone to many VIP restaurants and you haven't had any news about it!"

"Taeyeon, my manager knows, my company knows, all of them know, the fans knows" Tiffany sighs. "It just that they didn't really made fuss about it since I am having a contract with you, they find it normal, though, being ship with you were kind of normal now"

Taeyeon leaned back to her seat, she might as well give up on this woman. She doesn't even know how to respond anymore.

"And now they will surely make a fuss if they knew that I'm seeing you when I don't have any contracts with you anymore"

The CEO soothes her forehead, her eyes were close. "Can't you just tell them that you're dating me? That's the reason why" She asked flatly, but she soon realized something that made her eyes open. "Wait... We are dating right? _This_ is a date, right?"

Tiffany hesitated. "...I think so?"

"What- you think so? So you are not even sure?" Taeyeon shook her head in bewilderment and Tiffany bit her lips tightly.

"Tiffany Hwang, I cancelled an important meeting just to see you, to have a date with you and now I can't even see you and you don't even think that this is a date? Seriously, are you playing with me now?"

"What? no!"

"Then please" Taeyeon took a deep breath as she continued. "Please tell me that _this_ is a date"

"We'll sort that out but we really need to move now"

 _We'll sort that out? What kind of answer is that?!_

Without complaining and with a much more control to herself she tried to calm herself down. "Fine. What do you want to do now?"

"Just drive off" Said Tiffany and Taeyeon harshly swivel the steering wheel, driving off to the road.

They have been driving off the road for about 5 minutes now and Taeyeon was clueless of what to do. She can only wait what will Tiffany's command. Which is making her pissed even more, never in her entire life someone commanded her to do things aside from her parents and this Tiffany Hwang just break her record.

Not even her own exes.

Soon enough, they were driving away from the busy part of the city and they were heading to a greener place of the town.

"Drop the Latte on that bench I'll pick it up there"

"What?"

"There are benches on the side, drop that Latte there"

"I'm sorry but I think I'm not getting it right, do you mean you'll pick the latte in the bench, with me there"

"Just drop the latte on one of the benches and drive again, I'll pick it up"

 _Unbelievable!_

"Why are we doing this? That's too much"

"Just… drop the latte first, Taeyeon"

"Fine"

Taeyeon stop her car, and look at her mirror to see a white car tailing her's, it was far enough that Taeyeon can't even see the plate number of it.

She step out and walks to one of the benches nearby and place the plastic cup there, she sighed and go back to her car and drive off again.

The white car then continued as soon as Taeyeon's car finally move forward

Tiffany pick it up quickly and go back to her own car again, smiling to herself as she finally took a sip of her favourite latte.

"This is so so good!"

Taeyeon heard Tiffany's voice and she was too tired to even roll her eyes. She was getting exhausted of all of this shits Tiffany is doing to her, she has actually thought of giving up and not to ever date or tried to date a celebrity again. Especially a woman like Taeyeon who doesn't care about hiding her relationship to the public just because for her image sake. She surely not of a type of a person to handle a secret relationship at all.

"Taeyeon?"

"Yes?"

"Err... Thank you"

"You are _very_ welcome" replies Taeyeon and Tiffany flinches at the hard sarcasm.

"I actually don't know what to do" She admitted, nibbling her lips.

"This is the most _pointless_ date I ever had" Taeyeon remarks.

"Sorry for that but I can't risk anything, Paparazzi are everywhere"

"You said that you had dated celebrities before?"

"Yes?"

"How did you two met up then?"

"We stays inside the car"

"Then maybe we can do that"

"But we have each other's car right now we can't just leave one here"

"Then we'll go to a place to parked our car, maybe a park? I knew there's a huge park nearby here" Taeyeon desperately suggested.

"O-okay"

"Great!"

Taeyeon's mood finally lighten up, to say that she was more desperate now to see this woman is understatement, she will surely kiss her on this very day to release her frustration. She speed off on the road and soon enough, the tires screech to a stop and settled her car to a more exclusive part of the huge green park, her blue Mercedes car was covered by the shadow of the trees as the leaves dances with the winds. She check her surroundings and spot couples at her left sides, an old woman with her walking stick on her right side, and a group of teenager messing around on the grass field at the very far end behind them.

She smiled when she sees Tiffany park herself beside her blue car.

 _This is it!_

She fixes her hair and pop some menthol just incase. She cleared her throat and small her breath.

 _sweet and cold, perfect combination._

She was about to open the door when her phone rang again, she pick it up to see Tiffany's name on it.

"I'm going out now, unlock your car" Taeyeon tells her.

"No Taeyeon"

"Now what?"

"There's still people there, we can't risk it"

"Are you serious?! How am I supposed to see you?!" There it was again, all of those frustration just have to get back on her again and she groans to herself.

"This is how it works Taeyeon"

"What?!" She finally yells.

"Usually, we will just talk to the phone while our cars were beside each other, we can't risk being caught by the public, even it just a single old man who probably no idea of who we are, we can't simply just risk it"

"This is ridiculous, I want to see you! I want to talk to you face to face not just via phone! This is ridiculous enough that we have to gone through this, all I want is to see your face and not just talking here as if you're not there right next to me"

"Taeyeon I..."

"I get it, you're not thrilled to see me but I do Tiffany, I do want to see you." She sighed in exasperation. "Badly. I've been waiting for this moment to happen."

"Taeyeon..."

"I'm going out"

"Taeyeon no"

"Unlock the door now"

"Stay in your car Taeyeon"

"Unlock it now"

"No"

Taeyeon bang her hands on the steering wheels before she unlock her door and step out, with a rush, she made her way to the other side of her car which was next to Tiffany's car, she stood there right in front of the passenger's seat and pulled the lock only to frown when it's lock out. "Tiffany open the door"

"Go back to your own car Taeyeon"

Taeyeon shakes her head. "No way! open the door now"

"Go back to your own car!"

"No"

"People will see you!"

"I don't care" Taeyeon repeatedly tried to open the locked knob. "God damnit open the door Tiffany!"

With a much more needed courage, Tiffany finally unlock the door and Taeyeon in a mere second was seated beside her breathing unevenly. They stayed there without a single word for a moment as Tiffany look at Taeyeon in horror while the latter was staring ahead.

it took a while before Tiffany shifted and shakes her head. "You're crazy"

"You made me" It was flat, Taeyeon didn't even look up to her but it was enough for Tiffany to feel her cheeks warming up.

Tiffany felt guilty, Taeyeon looks like she had just ran a marathon and got lost by it, and she tried to explain. "It's not that I don't want to see you"

"I don't know if you have actually thought that it will just be fine for me to just talk with you on phone all throughout the day"

…

"I don't know what spell you have casted on me but... there's something in you that I can't just... put away" She was having a hard time explaining it without blurting out that she was indeed having a serious feeling to this woman.

Taeyeon finally turns at her and for the first time in a long long time, their eyes finally met and Taeyeon can only found one word to describe this woman:

 _Gorgeous_

She was captivated again, it's like Tiffany had this power to drown her with her own pair of eyes, Taeyeon can't seem to look away from her and she had to gulp realizing that her heart was beating out on her chest furiously, she was feeling something funny on her stomach, like the butterflies decided to hold a social gathering inside of her and now they were all drunk rebelling and was hitting her sensitive skin inside making her feeling ticklish.

Her upset state of mind evaporated quickly as she stared for more, Tiffany was way too beautiful, her long eye lashes was flickering when she blinks, her hair was cascading down to one side and Taeyeon took a full sharp breath as she stared down to Tiffany's luscious lips covered with that deep red lipstick.

 _I wanna eat your face_

"Taeyeon...Are you thirsty?" Said Tiffany as she notice Taeyeon gulps and lick her lips. She offered the mineral water place on the carrier and Taeyeon nodded before gulping down the water.

And now that they were next to eachother, Tiffany was seated next to her, Taeyeon can't seems to find a word to say to her, she finds it hard to talk to her while at the same time looking at her.

It takes talent and skills to do that.

But then if that's the only way then Taeyeon just have to get that talent and skill if she doesn't want to end up messing up her opportunity, this woman is preposterously way too gorgeous she wonders how people can exactly talk to her without getting their breath away.

They literally gone into a full silence after Taeyeon had drown herself, unable to say any word other than Tiffany being gorgeous while Tiffany decided to let Taeyeon look at her as much as she wants.

The way Taeyeon's eyes gazes on her was too much that she can't help but to shifts back and forth to her front every now and then, it was intense and beyond creepy how much those eyes speaks louder than words. She had to admit that she likes the way Taeyeon looks at her like she's her favourite meal, those round eyes were boring holes on her skins making her cheeks blushes madly.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon finally gain the courage to break the silent and Tiffany reflexively turn to her side, lifting up her sexy brows. "Tell me how and what should I do for you to be my girlfriend"

The way those sincere eyes looking at the singer has made her unable to respond, she could only bit her lips.

"I'll be honest..." Taeyeon sighs. "I'm not used to this, I'm not used of people commanding me what to do, I am easily irritated how could you just ignore me and then command me as if I'm a whip loser here, and prioritizing a latte over me is beyond unbelievable"

"..."

Taeyeon took a deep breath "But I'm willing to take my chances with you... Please tell me that I have a chance with you" With her eyes gazing softly, she asked. "Please tell me what to do to make you mine?"

Someone's stomach just flip

"…T-Taeyeon" The feeling was just too much that Tiffany found herself shifting her eyes. Her stomach was flipping so bad, her mind has just stop working as well.

Taeyeon shakes her head "I'm not even acting or pretending anymore, I just can't simply hold myself now, I like you, like, very very much" She confessed.

"I-I don't know what to say" Tiffany stammered.

"I regret everything that I have done with you, I shouldn't've done those things with you. Yuri's right, I have retorted rather childishly for saying that you're not my ideal type just because you said i'm not your's." She sighed. "I don't know how to put it by words but there's one thing that I am very sure of..." An awkward paused filled the space and Taeyeon just have to make it even worst as she stealthily take Tiffany's hand with her's, weakly holding it with all of her guts.

They both felt the rush of bolts that electrified their skins once it comes in contact and Taeyeon had to swallow everything with all her might to continue. "My heart is beating crazy right now and I definitely know why..."  
The young CEO take a sharp encouraging breath.

"…It's beating crazy for you Tiffany Hwang Miyoung"

.

* * *

"Yul, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm serious"

Yuri squints her eyes. "I'm serious as well, why?"

Taeyeon gulp the shot before she put the glass on the table and grimaces a bit. "It's just that... I can't believe that I'm actually courting someone now, me, Kim Taeyeon, courting, in one sentence, can you believe that?"

And Yuri has to laugh. Two weeks prior, Taeyeon told her a very huge problem. That Taeyeon has finally manage to asked Tiffany out and the singer finally have given her a chance, but despite of this, it never really has occured on Taeyeon's mind that Tiffany will just shrug her overflowing feeling and answer her with just a simple _"Court me then"_ on that very day of her unexpected nerve wrecking confession on the park.

She had never courted a woman before let alone even give them her attention. And Tiffany had once again, rip that record.

Exactly after two days on their first _"no-so-normal"_ date, Taeyeon had almost give up on pursuing her feelings for this woman saying that she has been through hell enough of her. Yes, she said to Tiffany to tell her what to do to be her's but never really thought the consequences like courting her like a stupid boy giving her sweets treats and those stupid cliches.

But she have to suck it up as she realizes that her feelings won't leave her anytime soon, as annoying as it is. Her head was nagging her to forget about her, _what so special about her?_ Her mind will asked. And then there goes her heart, will beat just the mention of her name and the answer is already there. Messing everything inside of her.

And so she was here, accompanied with Yuri, thinking again and again if this woman really deserve all of her efforts. All of her efforts for the past two weeks of sending flowers, chocolates, cringy hand-written letters and all of those sweet romantic stuffs she had no idea that she could ever tolerate, she had choke so many times everytime she back read her cringeworthy letter before delivering it to the singer. No, not emails, Tiffany didn't want it to be emailed, it must be hand-written with a fucking violet fringer print at the bottom of the paper, and must be sealed in pink envelope.

She is the Kim fucking Taeyeon, the woman who can make you pissed in your pants just by a glare, the woman who have fired people whenever she feels like it, the woman who can have everything she wants, but that's unfortunately, isn't true afterall, and once again, she have to suck it up.

"I told you, get over her and move on" Yuri suggested. "The celebrity that I talked about you months ago is still pathetically contacting me about you every single day asking me when she will get the chance to meet you"

Taeyeon looks at her oddly as she finds it ridiculous.

"Yeah I know, she's desperate but I don't think it's because of your status of your life"

"Then what? If not that then she probably knows how good I am in bed"

"Chill, she just like you as you. No big deal."

"Who is this celebrity anyway? Do I know her?"

"Of course you do! You have meet her already silly! That's the reason why she's interested in you after that meeting"

"Who?"

Yuri eyed her surroundings, carefully checking if it's safe enough to blurt the name. But she can't risk it so she made herself forward and whispered the name on Taeyeon's ear.

Taeyeon's eyes widen in surprised as she finally registered who's that celebrity Yuri was talking about. "Are you serious?"

With a wiggles of her brows, Yuri smiles at her. "Sometimes, I don't know what they sees in you why women fell in your charms"

"I don't even know she swing _that_ way"

"Oh Taeng, believe me, you've dated women that doesn't swing your way but you manage to corrupt their mind with for unknown reasons"

Taeyeon frowns at that, yes, she had dated women that used to be straight before they met her but this celebrity is way too far from what she had expected.

"Just like that Tiffany Hwang you are courting now is straight but she goes all gay with you" A shakes of her head. "Seriously, I'm even thinking if you're the reason why I'm gay as well" Yuri said out of the blue that she regret blurting it after.

"Ew!" And they made a face in disgust.

"Ms. Kim, your mother is on her way to your office, she's on the elevator now"

"Okay"

Taeyeon turned off the receiver and hide the documents that she had been reading to one of her table cabinets. It didn't take a minute before she heard her mother yelling her name and she had to smile at that.

"Taetae!"

"Umma"

Taeyeon stood up and approach her mother, sharing hugs before they decided to sat at the couch at the corner of Taeyeon's office.

"Taetae! I have something for you!"

Taeyeon lifts her brows as she waited for her mother to rummage her bag and she look at her mother questioningly upon seeing the thing. "What is that?"

"This is a bracelet"

Taeyeon suppress herself from rolling her eyes "I _know_ that but why are you giving me that?"

"This is a couple bracelets! here, give this to your girlfriend"

 _My girlfriend_

How she likes the sound of that.

"For now, wear your own, this bracelet is a good lucky charm and the experts says that wearing this will keep your relationship away from trouble"

Taeyeon frowns at that. "I thought you had gone to San Francisco, why are you speaking chinese?"

"Taeyeon, I'm not speaking Chinese"

"You sounded like one"

"I met a Chinese expert in San Francisco and he told me that this bracelet is a lucky charm, it can heal every pain in your body, your love life will grow, your life will be longer, everything!"

"And you just blindlessly believe that?" She blinks.

Her mother frowns and just decided to put the bracelet on Taeyeon's wrist on her own. "Why not? And also, this bracelet is beautiful!"

"Mother, there's no such thing like that okay? Lucks, health, just won't depend in just a piece of tiny thing around your wrist, its silly"

"Why can't you just wear it and appreciate my gift?"

She sighed. "I do appreciate it-"

"And when can I see Tiffany again? I want to meet her as soon as possible!"

She had her mouth hang open, rendering her speechless for a moment.

"Is tonight okay?" Her mother asked. "I think we agreed on attending a fashion event in Paris last last month, we need to discuss about that as well"

"Umma"

How could Taeyeon tell her mother that Tiffany is not her girlfriend and she was courting her for almost one month now, and its seems like all her effort was going into waste as Tiffany hadn't contacted her for over a week now after she had last sent her that fish Nemo stuffed toy and she wonders what the hell she had done wrong, it couldn't be the letter, Taeyeon had googled love quotes to express her feelings!

"I- I don't think she can, she's pretty busy, you know, celebrity stuffs" She reasons.

"How many times you two met in a week then?"

"Err... 3 times" Alright that was a lie, a big fat lie, the truth is, they had seen each other 3 times for over a month and that's so little she can even memorize every single word Tiffany spoke on her.

"That's unhealthy" Her mother frowns, shaking her heads. "You two need to take a vacation from works and make time for each other"

"We can't" She simply said. "She's busy, I'm busy"

"You know, when your father and I were still on this level, not married yet and still new to everything, your father make an effort to spare some time for us despite his overloading work, and I expect you to do the same Taetae."

Taeyeon can only scratch her forehead, she really doesn't know how to respond to that without blurting out the truth.

"I may not be a celebrity like Tiffany, but I can say that our and your situation with her is just the same with us"

"I'll try to contact her Umma"

"You should, I'll be waiting at home, okay?"

Taeyeon hardly nodded despite the nagging truth that there's no way that Tiffany will ever come tonight.

Her mother left her and she was staring out in the space.

 _Give effort? I've been doing that but that woman is just so hard to crack._

She groans, as much as she hates admitting that Tiffany had probably played her, probably getting her own revenge, she hates it the most thinking that woman can never have her.

Feeling an odd thing on her skin, she looks down to see the bracelet attach on her wrist.

Lucky charm huh?

She scoffs and about to take it off when her phone vibrated from the table and her eyes widen at the name.

Picking it up almost immediately.

"Hi" The singer's husky voice greeted her and Taeyeon's heart responded by beating so fast.

"Hi" She replied anxiously.

"I Err.. I'm free tonight" Said Tiffany and Taeyeon stood up in reflex, she was now walking aimlessly around her huge office.

"I'm free tonight too" Said Taeyeon, she realized it doesn't make any sense since she's always free when it comes to her, and if not, she just have to cancel all her schedule anyway.

"Uhm... That's great" the voice came out unsure and Taeyeon know exactly what was that meant.

"Can we meet?" Taeyeon carefully asks.

"S-sure"

 _Yes!_

Taeyeon's raises her fist to the air as she silently celebrated to herself.

"Can I pick you up?" She calm herself down.

"Sure, I'll be ready at 6 evening."

"Same place?"

"Yes" Tiffany answers.

"Right" She smiles

"I'm sorry by the way"

"For what?"

"For not contacting you"

"It's fine"

 _of course it's not fine but whatever_

"I'll explain why later"

"Sure"

"Alright, bye!"

As much she love hearing Tiffany's sexy phone voice, she prefer talking to her in person, the way her lips move was something not to be missed.

"Bye"

And the phone call ended, she was grinning hard all to herself.

 _Fucking sweet, I got a date again!_

She yells and got stunned on her life when she realized that she was on her own bathroom facing the toilet bowl senselessly. She frowns and shrugs it. Going back to her office table.

 _I got a date!_

She place her phone at her desk and caught sight of the bracelet again, the pendant was glistening oddly and wonders if this thing is indeed real.

Because she swear, she will never take that thing off if that meant her luck for Tiffany will come in handy.

"What did she say?"

She brought down the phone from her ear and look at the 8 pair of eyes looking at her curiously. She sighed before answering. "She's still the same"

"Yay!"

"Told you, that Taeyeon is _so_ into you"

"I can't believe you ignored her just because she gave you that orange Nemo stuffed toys"


End file.
